


Только одно желание

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Floor Sex, Gods, M/M, Making Love, Mysticism, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Retelling, Tender Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: В Многомирье есть странное место, созданное, как говорят, неким безымянным богом. Там находится Белая Сфера, которая может выполнить одно-единственное, самое заветное желание. Чем ты готов заплатить за этот шанс?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Только одно желание

**Author's Note:**

> Своего рода ретеллинг «Сталкера» и «Пикника на обочине», по крайней мере, идею автор честно позаимствовал оттуда. Открытый финал.

_… и пусть никто не уйдет обиженный.  
Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие_

Однажды – где-то года через полтора после Щелчка, когда первая острая боль уже вроде как улеглась, уступив место глухой тоске и мутной усталости, – Наташа спросила, глядя на мерцающие изображения тех, кого не стало:

– Если бы ты мог вернуть одного из них… или одну… кого угодно. Кого бы ты вернул?

Стив тогда открыл рот, тут же закрыл его и покачал головой.

– Всех. Я не могу выбрать. А ты?

Наташа пожала плечами и повернулась к нему.

– Его здесь нет. 

Было в ее голосе что-то явно дающее понять: «Не спрашивай!», и Стив не стал, ему хватало своих секретов. Они тут же заговорили о другом – о беспорядках, которые все чаще вспыхивали в разных точках Америки и на которые полиция с армией не успевали реагировать, о последнем сообщении полковника Роудса, о повседневных, повторяющихся, надоевших проблемах, которые иногда казались Стиву бесконечным болотом. Они с Наташей тонули, тонули в них, и никак не могли утонуть, что-то держало их на плаву. Что держит Наташу, Стив не знал. А вот что не позволяет сдаться и утонуть ему самому? 

– Я, – сказал невидимый Баки в левое ухо. – Я не даю, да, Стив?

Стив мысленно кивнул: ты.

Тоска, поселившаяся в груди после той проигранной битвы, стала почти привычной. Больше всего он, пожалуй, тосковал по Сэму – по его открытой улыбке, простодушному юмору и готовности пойти за Стивом куда угодно, не задумываясь ни на секунду. И по Ванде тоже. По Фьюри, даже по королю Ваканды. А вот по Баки почти не тосковал, потому что это было слишком больно, и эта боль заглушала мысли, притупляла чувства, не давала думать и вспоминать. Баки… Баки был как будто в Ваканде – далеко, но с ним можно связаться, если очень захочется, только, увы, времени совсем нет, то одно, то другое, но как только Стив немного разгребется, сразу же все будет. И можно будет вскочить в джет, подняться в воздух и понестись в Ваканду, подгоняя движок силой мысли… Но одновременно Баки иногда был с ним, стоял за левым плечом, только его никто почему-то не видел, а слышал – только Стив. Нет, Стив, конечно, знал, что это не так, но предпочитал хранить это знание где-то подальше. 

Еще Баки приходил по ночам, не каждую ночь, но часто. Во сне. Некоторые сны были хорошие, и Стиву снился Бруклин, детство, крыша под звездами, дни рождения Баки и Бекки с пирогами миссис Барнс, которая все норовила подсунуть ему кусочек побольше, или как они читали вдвоем комиксы под одеялом, чтобы не засекли, и светили по очереди фонариком. Иногда Стив видел во сне школьные и дворовые драки – не то чтобы он часто в них лез, оно как-то само выходило, и Баки, если оказывался поблизости, тут же кидался в бой рядом с ним, не спрашивая, что на этот раз, и не обращая внимания на количество противников. Потом они смазывали друг другу ушибы и ссадины утащенным из маминой аптечки йодом, и Стив смиренно выслушивал все, что Баки находил нужным ему сказать. Несколько раз ему снилось, как они ходят на танцы и как Баки танцует с какой-нибудь девушкой в развевающемся платье, то и дело подмигивая Стиву над ее плечом. Снились ночи у костра в лесу, когда остальные Командос уже уснули, и они с Баки оставались вдвоем. Ваканда тоже снилась, хоть и реже, чем хотелось бы.

Это были хорошие сны, после них Стив просыпался с глупой улыбкой и мокрыми щеками. Но чаще он видел другие, те, где поручень поезда раз за разом обламывался, а Баки с криком срывался в пропасть, или его спокойное, расслабленное лицо медленно покрывала ледяная дымка криокамеры, или он рассыпался серым пеплом, едва успев позвать Стива – пальцы до сих пор помнили это ощущение мертвенной мягкости, и во сне Стив стискивал кулаки, пытаясь удержать, ухватить, не дать уйти на этот раз. Не получалось. Из таких снов он выныривал с трудом, а потом до утра смотрел в потолок сухими горящими глазами и считал про себя от ста до одного и обратно, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце.

Если невидимый Баки оказывался рядом, то вздыхал и говорил: «Это все сон, балбесина. Меньше телевизор смотри по вечерам!» Стив кивал, поднимался и отправлялся на длинную пробежку. Иногда невидимый Баки бежал рядом с ним, мерно дыша в левое ухо. 

– Эй, Кэп, – ощутимый тычок в грудь заставил вернуться в реальность. Наташа недовольно смотрела на него. – Работать будем?

– Будем, – решительно кивнул Стив, прогоняя все лишнее. – Куда мы денемся?

Но ничего такого, где нужны были бы Капитан Америка или Вдова, на этот раз не произошло – так, обычные мелочи, с которыми в меру своих сил справлялась полиция Нью-Йорка. Ну, как могла, так и справлялась. «Мы не в состоянии помочь всем, Стив, – сказала ему Наташа в самом начале. – Мы не можем быть в сотне мест одновременно. Если мы начнем заниматься всем подряд, не останется сил на настоящие пиздецы, понимаешь?» Он ответил тогда, что понимает, и действительно понял. То есть Капитан Америка понял, а Стив Роджерс с ним согласился.

Рабочий день наконец закончился, и Наташа выгнала его домой. Сама она, кажется, окончательно поселилась в штаб-квартире, Стив сначала все порывался заставить ее тоже пойти домой, но вскоре бросил это занятие. Наташе было очень надо оставаться здесь, с кучей шипящей техники и мерцающих экранов, и ему пришлось это просто принять.

Он пошел домой пешком – стояла тихая теплая осень, деревья горели желтым, небо синело высоко-высоко, и если смотреть туда, наверх, то можно не видеть ржавые трупы машин, дома с выбитыми стеклами, опустевшие разгромленные магазины, стаи отощавших собак в отдалении. Люди – обычные, нормальные, мирные люди, которых Мстители всегда защищали как могли – после Щелчка практически в мгновение ока превратились в одичавших животных, и далеко не сразу удалось навести порядок. Относительный. Стив сначала удивлялся: как мало, оказывается, надо, чтобы смыть тонкий налет цивилизации, не со всех, конечно, но со многих. Потом перестал удивляться и просто работал.

Проходя мимо одного из пустых недоограбленных магазинов, Стив запнулся: изнутри доносились какие-то негромкие звуки, деловито мелькали фигуры в мешковатых куртках. Кажется, ребята решили довершить начатое чуть раньше? Они не боялись и не особо прятались, двигались быстро, но без суеты, вполголоса переговариваясь. Полтора года, год, даже полгода назад Стив бросился бы туда раздавать тумаки и восстанавливать справедливость, но сегодня он так устал… 

– Стареешь, дружище, – усмехнулся невидимый Баки. Стив кивнул: старею. Но даже если я сейчас ворвусь туда и положу всех мордами в пол – завтра придут другие, в этот магазин или в соседний, или в опустевший дом через два квартала, чтобы забрать то, что, как они считают, принадлежит теперь им. У меня не хватит кулаков на всех, Бак, даже у меня. 

– Ты не на работе, – сказал он сам себе вполголоса. – Понял? Вызывай полицию и иди отсюда. Домой. 

Он набрал «911», быстро объяснил ситуацию, получил в ответ утомленное «пришлем патруль, как только сможем, спасибо за сигнал», еще постоял, прислушиваясь в ожидании сирен, не дождался и пошел дальше. Невидимый Баки куда-то делся – наверное, остался не очень доволен Стивом. Он и сам был собой недоволен, но что поделаешь… Магазин вскоре остался позади, теперь еще пройти мимо сквера, и он почти дома. 

– А-а-а! Не… на… Пустите!

Тонкий женский, даже скорее девичий голос взрезал застывший воздух и затих, захлебнулся. Стив рванул туда, откуда он донесся – не задумываясь, на автомате, прорвался сквозь колючие кусты, перемахнул через чей-то опрокинутый мопед, пробежал еще несколько шагов и остановился. Где? Не опоздал? Обостренный слух различил глухую возню в кустах, шагах в тридцати от него… нет, пожалуй, в пятидесяти, черт, в темноте хрен что разглядишь, а одинокий фонарь вдалеке только мешал, удлиняя вечерние тени. Сейчас, сейчас…

– Ах ты сучка! – прохрипел приглушенно и зло мужской голос. – Держи ее, блядь, дай я ей въебу как следует… 

И хохот, в котором Стив не услышал почти ничего человеческого. 

Сначала он заметил тощие белые ягодицы, которые ерзали и дергались. Обладатель задницы – худой, лохматый, в спущенных до колен штанах – прижимал к земле чье-то извивающееся тело. Девушку Стив разглядеть не мог, только молотящие по воздуху ноги в разодранных колготках и разметавшиеся по пожухлой траве светлые волосы. Второй парень, в бандане с черепами на бритой голове, хохоча, придерживал ее за плечи. 

– Су-учка, – почти ласково протянул он. – Горячая сучка, дергается. Ничего, сейчас мы ее… 

Невидимый Баки закричал ему в ухо, но Стив и сам знал, что нужно сделать. Подскочив к этим троим, он схватил лежащего сверху за шкирку и отшвырнул так, что тот кубарем покатился по траве и остался лежать, наткнувшись на дерево, потом быстрым взглядом оценил состояние девушки – совсем девчонка, Господи, вот сволочи! – и развернулся ко второму. Но тот уже успел вскочить на ноги и достать нож.

– А ты еще что за мудак ублюдочный? – зло спросил он, перебрасывая нож из руки в руку. – Еб твою мать, чего не в свое дело лезешь, сука?

Ярость накатила белой вспышкой, в голове стало холодно и ясно. Стив ударил боковой стороной ладони – коротким, резким ударом, выбивая нож вместе с кистью, и только в последний миг сумел сдержаться и не переломать этому ублюдку кости к чертям. Тот упал, скуля и прижимая к груди пострадавшую руку, и пополз к своему приятелю. Тоже ведь молодые совсем оба… Хотя разве молодость – оправдание для такого? 

Злость ушла так же стремительно, как и нахлынула, Стив повернулся к девушке, которая уже сидела и пыталась прикрыться обрывками кофты. Он заметил царапину на плече, маленькую крепкую грудь с бледными сосками, кровь под нижней губой. Девушка смотрела на него с таким ужасом, что стало больно и почему-то стыдно.

– Нет… – пробормотала она, отползая в сторону. – Не трогайте меня, пожалуйста… Не надо… 

Стив наклонился, чтобы объяснить – он не тронет, он хочет помочь, бояться нечего, ей нужно ко врачу и он ее отвезет, вот правда, – но девушка взвизгнула, отшатнулась и поползла еще быстрее, к фонарю, на свет, словно искалеченная бабочка. Справа, где остались двое парней, захрустели ветки, видимо, они тоже сочли за лучшее убраться от этого психа подальше. Впрочем, далеко им уйти не удалось: Стив догнал их в несколько прыжков, уложил на землю. Потом чуть ли не силой заставил подвывающую девушку взять его куртку и вызвал патруль. На сей раз он назвал свое имя – подействовало, но пришлось остаться в чертовом сквере и ждать, пока упакуют в полицейскую машину ублюдков, а девчонку успокоят, окажут ей первую помощь и заберут в больницу.

– Вы успели вовремя, Капитан, – сказал ему молоденький медбрат с черными кругами под глазами и щетиной на запавших щеках. – Спасибо. 

Когда он наконец добрался до дома, то чувствовал себя так, будто никакой сыворотки никогда не было, а в пустой квартире одиночество ощущалось еще сильнее. Хотелось позвонить Наташе, попросить купить по дороге пиво и пиццу и провести остаток вечера рядом с ней, тупо пялясь в телевизор и прихлебывая прямо из бутылок. Главное – не попасть на новостной канал, потому что обо всем происходящем вокруг дерьме они и так знали, получше всех этих паскудных типов в костюмах, упорно пытающихся сделать вид, что живут нормальной жизнью. Как будто не было ни грабежей, ни пустых домов, ни завернутой в одеяло девчонки, которая так отчаянно рыдала и забилась в истерике, когда он подошел слишком близко. Как будто не сбивались в стаи одичавшие собаки и потерявшие себя люди… Сегодня он успел вовремя, сказал медбрат, но ведь завтра может и опоздать – а сколько таких вот девчонок не дождались сегодня своего Капитана Америку. Это все, разумеется, происходило и раньше: и грабежи, и насилие, и войны, и люди умирали всегда, уж Стиву ли не знать, но почему-то именно сейчас те, кто остался в реальности, словно сошли с ума.

Полтора года – всего восемнадцать месяцев, мать вашу! – назад психованный гигант с перчаткой на руке щелкнул пальцами. Половина населения земли исчезла, рассыпавшись пылью и разлетевшись по воздуху, а оставшаяся половина отчаянно и не очень успешно пыталась с этим справиться. Иногда Стив закрывал глаза и представлял, что они все здесь – Сэм, Баки, Ванда, король Т’Чала, Тони, наконец, и в любой момент можно взять телефон, набрать дохрена засекреченный номер с длинным-длинным кодом и услышать хрипловатое «привет, сопляк». С Наташей, наверное, было бы проще пережить этот дерьмовый вечер… Или нет. Кого бы он вернул, если бы мог выбрать только одного? И если бы вернул Баки, забыв про остальных – каково было бы им обоим жить с таким решением? А, Бак? Сам-то как считаешь? Невидимый Баки не ответил, скорее всего, его не было сейчас рядом. 

Засунув в рот зубную щетку, Стив уставился на себя в зеркало. Усталость пробивалась даже сквозь сыворотку, читалась в кругах под глазами и складке у губ. Он невесело усмехнулся, махнув отражению щеткой.

– Хреново выглядишь, дружище. Хотя чему удивляться? Шел бы ты спать тогда, уже сам с собой разговариваешь… 

Стив подгреб поближе подушку, надеясь, что сегодня снова приснится Баки, пусть даже сон будет из тех, вторых. Уснуть не удавалось долго, он ворочался, раскутываясь и закутываясь снова, пока наконец медленно не уплыл в забытье и не оказался в Ваканде. Баки вышел к нему навстречу из хижины – однорукий, худой и небритый. Стив улыбнулся: это был хороший сон, один из лучших. Во сне Баки склонился над ним, опираясь единственной рукой о плетеную циновку и каким-то чудом умудряясь сохранить равновесие, провел губами по шее, по щекам, поцеловал, едва касаясь губ. «Я, между прочим, соскучился, Стив… Знал бы ты, как я соскучился…» Не больше, чем я, хотел было сказать Стив, но только рвано выдохнул и переплел пальцы на шее у Баки, опуская того на себя и шире, до ломоты разводя ноги.

Проснулся он оттого, что кто-то мягко потряс его за плечо. Не открывая глаз, Стив улыбнулся и потянулся перехватить ладонь, потереться о нее щекой, а потом заставить Баки вернуться в кровать и подгрести его под себя. Неспешный утренний секс, когда не надо никуда бежать – что может быть лучше? Но пальцы ухватили пустоту, и Стив проснулся окончательно. Баки не было. Вместо Баки был вибрирующий на ночном столике телефон. 

– Да? – хрипло сказал Стив, нажав на кнопку. – Роджерс на связи.

Лицо Наташи возникло в полумраке спальни, бледное и усталое, как будто она и не ложилась вовсе, но в обведенных темными кругами глазах горел полузабытый уже огонек. Наташа даже немного напоминала себя прежнюю – до Щелчка и всего этого дерьма. Она улыбнулась, глядя, как Стив пытается пятерней расчесать спутанные волосы.

– Просыпайся, Кэп, вытаскивай задиницу из постели и быстро сюда. Очень важно.

– Нат…

– Очень. Я тебе кофе закажу и сэндвичи. Ну, Стив, давай, вылезай из-под одеяла, не стесняйся, чего я там не видела?

– Полчаса хоть дашь?

– Двадцать минут.

Стив потер ладонями лицо, с сожалением прогоняя остатки сна – новый день грозил начаться быстрее, чем он был к этому готов. Ладно, Наташа зря торопить не станет, наверное, случилось действительно что-то важное и, судя по ее голосу и глазам, не такое уже дерьмовое. Он быстро принял душ, позволил горячим струям смыть сонный дурман, а потом выкрутил до обжигающе-холодного и стоял, пока в голове не прояснилось окончательно. Позавтракать времени уже не оставалось, только влезть в джинсы и футболку, накинуть куртку, запихать в карман ключи. По старой, все никак до конца не проходящей привычке, Стив поискал глазами щит, потом вспомнил, мысленно обругал себя как следует и выскочил из квартиры.

– Ну, пошли, Бак?

Невидимый Баки молча кивнул. Ну понятное дело, ему тоже было интересно, что там стряслось у Наташи. Мотоцикл послушно взревел под ними, срываясь с места, теплый ветер ударил в лицо. На улицах было пустынно, и Стив просто мчался милю за милей, радуясь блаженной пустоте в голове и короткой передышке перед тем, как что-то снова начнется. Доехал он быстро, даже быстрее, чем за назначенные Наташей двадцать минут.

В офисе пахло кофе, свежим хлебом, шоколадом и грозой. Последний запах объяснялся просто – в кресле рядом с Наташиным сидел Тор. Красный плащ, небрежно сложенный, свисал со спинки, и Тор снова отрастил волосы, но выглядел уставшим, поблекшим и расплывшимся. Опустошенным и опустившимся, бледной тенью того лохматого выпендрежника с молотом, с которым Стив схватился когда-то из-за Локи. Боги не любят проигрывать… Да и не только боги. 

Стив кивнул одновременно Тору и Наташе, налил себе кофе, подхватил с подноса сэндвич и откусил, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Внутри зудело предвкушение – Тор здесь не просто так, он не появлялся с той самой битвы и не давал о себе знать. Это может означать только одно: случилось что-то важное, чертовски важное, и какого дьявола Тор до сих пор молчит, черт бы его побрал?

– Приветствую тебя, собрат Стив, – наконец выговорил Тор без тени улыбки. – Счастлив видеть тебя снова, невзирая на все беды, постигшие нас.

– И я рад тебя видеть, Тор, – так же церемонно кивнул Стив. – Где ты был все это время? Привет, Нат, спасибо за кофе!

Тор уклончиво пожал плечами:

– Мир велик, а для того, кто лишен дома, и вовсе беспределен. Я искал.

Наташа успокаивающе улыбнулась и подлила ему кофе. Стив сел рядом с ней, покосился в угол, где застыл невидимый Баки, сложив руки на груди. Тор помолчал еще немного, как будто собираясь с мыслями, и заговорил, все так же неторопливо и медленно.

– Мир велик, Капитан, и тебе это уже известно, пожалуй, лучше чем большинству из ныне живущих. В одном из мест, где мне довелось некогда побывать, у живущего там народа есть легенда, очень древняя. Матери и отцы рассказывали ее своим детям, чтобы те передали дальше, и никто не ведает уже, сколько правды дошло из глубины веков. Мне поведала эту легенду старая жрица перед самой смертью.

Стив кивнул. Очень хотелось пнуть Тора под столом ногой, чтобы заставить говорить побыстрее и без ненужных подробностей, но он сдержался. 

– Легенда, собрат мой Стив, гласит, что существует в Многомирье одно место – точка вне времени, затерянная на путях между вселенными. Ее создал некий бог. В мире много богов, Стив, некоторых я видел сам, о других наслышан, но про этого не слыхал никогда, у него нет ни имени, ни лица. Этому месту нет названия ни на одном языке, никто не знает точно, где оно находится. Хеймдалль и тот… – Тор остановился, сглотнул, на миг прикрыл глаза и продолжил: – Хеймдалль и тот не смог бы открыть в него проход. Жрица сказала, что некоторые из ее народа уходили, чтобы отыскать это странное место и встретиться со своим богом, немногие возвращались – большинство с пустыми руками. Но были и те, кто находил… Редко, очень редко. 

Тор снова помолчал, глядя в бесконечность миров пустыми глазами.

– Она сказала, что путь туда откроется только тому, кому нечего больше терять и кто готов отдать все, что имеет – ради одного-единственного желания. Но если дойти до цели и преодолеть все препятствия, если высказать то, чего желаешь больше всего на свете и открыть этому месту свою душу…

– То что? 

– То оно сбудется. Только одно желание – и оно должно исходить из самого сердца… Там хранится Белая Сфера, которая может его исполнить. Так сказала старая жрица бога без имени, умирая, а жрицы перед смертью не лгут, Вдова.

Стив метнул быстрый взгляд на лицо Наташи и поразился горящему в ее глазах темному огню. Наташа стиснула тонкими, обманчиво хрупкими пальцами подлокотники кресла, как будто готовая сорваться с места и бежать, лететь в это неизвестное место, прямо сейчас, ни о чем не задумываясь, и никого ждать не собиралась. О чем она хотела попросить – Черная Вдова, женщина без прошлого? 

– Путь туда опасен и непредсказуем, – спокойно продолжал Тор, глядя на Стива в упор. – Я долго искал, я обшарил все известные мне миры и те, о которых никто никогда не слышал, я прибегал к запретным заклинаниям – от одних воспоминаний о них волосы встают дыбом.

– Ты нашел его, Тор? – тихо, но как-то так, что этот полушепот отразился эхом от стен, спросила Наташа. – Ты нашел это место?

Невидимый Баки выдохнул прямо в ухо Стива, когда Тор молча кивнул. 

В комнате повисла тишина. Стив откинулся в кресле и лихорадочно думал, пытаясь как-то систематизировать внезапно свалившуюся информацию. Он поверил Тору сразу и без лишних колебаний, разумеется, поверил, потому что за годы, прошедшие после возвращения из ледяного сна, ему пришлось пережить много такого, что показалось бы пареньку из Бруклина горячечным бредом пьяного Говарда Старка, так почему бы не принять как факт существования еще одного реального чуда? Если, собрав воедино пять разноцветных камешков, можно превратить в прах половину населения Земли, почему бы не быть месту, где сбываются желания? Но если Тор нашел это место и побывал там, почему пришел сюда? Зачем асгардскому богу смертные, пусть и с супергеройскими силами? Боги должны договариваться между собой, на то они и боги.

Словно прочитав по лицу Стива невысказанный вопрос, Тор печально усмехнулся:

– Мы вместе проиграли ту битву – будет честно, если вместе попробуем победить. 

– И так больше шансов, что хоть один из нас троих доберется до цели, – заметила Наташа, тоже с усмешкой, в которой не было ни тени веселья. 

– Я не сомневался в твоей сообразительности, Вдова. 

– Наташа… 

Стив повернулся к Наташе, собираясь, наверное, сказать, что ей совсем не обязательно, и что кто-то должен остаться здесь и координировать работу с полицией, и что вообще-то до конца неизвестно, куда они должны отправиться вместе с Тором и что их там ждет, но взглянул ей в лицо и промолчал. Ему хватило проницательности, чтобы понять: одно неверное слово – и схватка с Таносом покажется ему утренней разминкой.

– Умнеешь с возрастом, Стиви, – одобрительно ухмыльнулся невидимый Баки. – Я с тобой, сопляк, это даже не обсуждается. 

Спорить с Баки Стив, понятное дело, не стал – это действительно не обсуждалось.

– Когда? – спросил Стив, снова поворачиваясь к Тору. Тот поднялся одним быстрым уверенным движением, напомнив себя прежнего, и сдернул со спинки кресла плащ.

– Завтра после восхода солнца, если вы готовы.

– Мы будем готовы, – угрюмо, но решительно отозвалась Наташа, кладя пальцы на клавиши коммуникатора. – Завтра отправляемся, Кэп.

Всю организационную чехарду, связанную с внезапным отбытием Капитана Америки и Черной Вдовы на неопределенный срок, взяла на себя Наташа со свойственным ей неповторимым блеском. Стив был с одной стороны ей благодарен, потому что он как раз это все до сих пор терпеть не мог. С другой – занятая Наташа через несколько часов безжалостно выставила его из штаб-квартиры, чтобы не путался под ногами, и велела убираться домой и готовиться к завтрашнему дню. 

Стив послушно убрался, но домой не поехал. Вместо этого он вывел мотоцикл из гаража, натянул шлем и ударил по газам, направляясь к выезду из города. На улицах уже появились люди и машины, гораздо меньше, чем раньше, конечно. Танос нашел радикальный, но действенный способ борьбы с вечными нью-йоркскими пробками, надо отдать ему должное. Время от времени все же приходилось лавировать между машинами, раз Стив едва не вписался в какой-то темно-серый додж, но только прибавил ходу, сопровождаемый яростными гудками. Совсем, совсем не похоже ни на Стива Роджерса, ни на Капитана Америку… 

Небоскребы сменились невысокими жилыми домами, потом – аккуратными домиками с палисадниками за одинаковыми беленькими заборчиками, а вскоре кончились и они, и теперь по сторонам проносились поля с редкими рощами деревьев. Стив все мчал вперед по почти пустому шоссе, низко пригнувшись и крепко вцепившись в руль. Ветер приносил отголоски соленого океана, свистел в ушах, выбивая воздух из легких, мотоцикл жадно и торопливо глотал милю за милей – Стив уже понятия не имел, где находится, но дорога все змеилась под колесами, а значит, нужно было нестись вперед. 

Начался дождь. На асфальт упали первые редкие капли, темные, как пепел после Щелчка, потом капель стало больше и наконец вода хлынула с серого неба, стекая по плечам, заливая щиток шлема. Дорога под колесами мотоцикла стала скользкой, Стиву пришлось слегка сбавить скорость, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы все-таки не навернуться в самый неподходящий момент, но он все катил вперед, навстречу дождю, и капли с легким шорохом разбивались о кожаную куртку. Дождь усилился еще больше, мотоцикл взбрыкнул и пошел юзом, едва не швырнув своего седока на мокрый потемневший асфальт, и Стив вынужден был признать свое поражение: свернуть к обочине и спрятаться под крышей старой остановки рейсового автобуса, расписанной красноречивыми, хотя и не слишком высокохудожественными рисунками. Впрочем, изображение эрегированного члена на боковой стене было выполнено со знанием дела, разве что с размерами художник погорячился. Стив уселся на раскуроченной скамейке и стянул шлем.

Ему нужно было подумать как следует обо всем, что сказал Тор. Что-то в этой истории цепляло, не давая покоя и не позволяя полностью принять рассказанное. С другой стороны, причин не верить Тору у него не находилось: они все же были боевыми товарищами, вместе дрались плечом к плечу и против дряни из других миров, и против спятивших – или, наоборот, обретших разум – машин, а своим Капитан Америка привык доверять. Несмотря на ту историю со Щ.И.Т.ом. И на разногласия с Тони… Даже если Тор преследует какие-то свои цели, что из того? У них с Наташей есть шанс все исправить. Ну ладно, не все – хоть что-то, уже больше, чем последние полтора года. 

С богами и божественным у него, правда, всегда были непростые отношения. В детстве мама водила его в церковь, не каждые выходные, потому что она часто работала – за воскресные смены платили больше. В маленькой церкви ему скорее нравилось: запахи, люди, худой распятый Христос под потолком, старый священник, говоривший просто и буднично, как будто беседовал с друзьями, а не читал проповеди своей не слишком многочисленной пастве. Стив иногда молился перед сном, рассказывая невидимому Иисусу о своих болях и прося сил для мамы. Потом с ним случилась любовь к Баки, и молиться стало как-то неловко: он знал, что бог старого священника не одобряет такой любви. К тому же ему все равно не отвечали… Появление Тора и Локи привнесло в божественность новые перспективы, ведь если с богом можно есть шаверму в придорожной забегаловке, то что вообще есть бог?

Мысли сами собой перескочили на Баки – так часто случалось, Стив уже смирился. Особенно когда настоящий Баки находился где-то не здесь и оставались только воспоминания.

Просто Баки был в его жизни почти всегда, с того самого дня, когда семилетний Стив Роджерс, только-только переехавший с мамой в этот район, спустился на улицу и остановился там, рассеянно моргая на солнце. Он стоял так и хотел домой, а потом к нему подошел темноволосый парнишка – выше почти на полголовы, шире в плечах, с заплатами на коленках и с поджившей царапиной на щеке, – и Стив уже напрягся, готовый дать отпор, но темноволосый щербато улыбнулся, подмигнул и сказал: «А я знаю, где живет спятивший старик на деревянной ноге. Хочешь, покажу?» Стиву спятивший старик был не особо интересен, но парнишка ему понравился, так что он, чуть подумав, серьезно кивнул.

Старик на деревяшке жил на отшибе, в старом покосившемся домишке. Он спустил на них показавшегося тогда огромным лохматого пса, и они удирали какими-то незнакомыми дворами, Стив следовал за Баки, пытаясь изо всех сил не отставать, а тот все время останавливался, чтобы подождать, и это было круче, чем что угодно за все семь стивовых лет. Кончилось дело тем, что Стив сорвался с забора, разодрал рубашку и до крови разбил коленку. Как же ему влетело от мамы тогда! И с того самого дня они с Баки стали практически неразлучны. Вместе ходили в местную муниципальную школу, вместе делали уроки – Стив списывал у Баки математику, а тот у него историю и литературу, вместе ввязывались в драки с мальчишками из соседних районов. Даже влюбились вместе: то есть сначала влюбился Баки, в девчонку из соседнего дома, смешливую худенькую блондинку, как же ее звали? А Стив… Да.

Стив поежился, глубже засунул руки в карманы и бездумно уставился в поредевшие уже струи дождя. А Стив влюбился в Баки, только понять это получилось не сразу. 

Любить Баки было с одной стороны очень сложно. Даже просто принять, что твои чувства к лучшему другу – совсем не то, что должен чувствовать один парень к другому, потребовало от Стива немалой честности перед самим собой. Когда же он наконец принял и признал, стало еще хуже, потому что скрывать, как тебя кидает в жар при каждом прикосновении, оказалось чертовски тяжело, а Баки, как назло, прикасался часто: обнимал за плечи, шутливо пихал в бок, ерошил волосы. Совсем хреново стало, когда в жизни Баки стали появляться девушки. Высокий, смешливый, добродушно-вежливый, он рано стал нравиться девчонкам, и уж кто-кто, а Стив никак не мог их за это винить. 

С другой стороны – любить Баки было просто и естественно, вот как дышать или рисовать. Потому что… Потому что это был Баки, лучший и единственный друг Баки, с его темными волосами, с открытой улыбкой, с чертиками в глазах, Баки, с которым они учились драться по старым потрепанным журналам и читали под одеялом комиксы, по очереди светя карманным фонариком. С которым лазали по крышам и бегали купаться. Который защищал его в драках, а потом помогал смазывать полученные ушибы, ругаясь и ворча. Это был Баки, и все тут, и Стив его любил. 

И если бы Баки однажды не… 

– Слышь, чувак!

Стив невольно вздрогнул, моментально возвращаясь из прошлого в настоящее, которое, судя по всему, ничего хорошего для него не приготовило. Оказалось, что дождь кончился, солнце палит вовсю, и от луж на асфальте в воздухе клубится легкий пар, возле остановки небрежно припаркованы три не слишком новых мотоцикла, а перед ним стоят какие-то люди в мокрых кожаных куртках с заклепками и высоких заляпанных грязью ботинках. Черт, как он умудрился не услышать рев моторов, когда они подъезжали? Трое молодых, вчерашние подростки, трое постарше. Четверо парней и две девушки. У всех кожа расписана татуировками, тут и там торчат острые шипы пирсинга, у девушек, пожалуй, их едва ли не больше, чем у парней. После близкого знакомства с Наташей, Марией Хилл, Алой Ведьмой, Шури и Окойе Стив хорошо усвоил: женщина, если того захочет, может стать опаснее большинства мужчин. Он быстро поднялся, вынул руки из карманов и чуть шагнул в сторону, держа в поле зрения всех шестерых.

– Ну кто ж так в себя уходит, сопляк? – укоризненно спросил появившийся слева невидимый Баки. – Вот расхлебывай теперь… Как думаешь, без драки ведь не обойдется?

Стив пожал плечами и сосредоточился на том, кто стоял чуть впереди остальных. Самый широкоплечий и самый старший из группы, с коротким ежиком светлых волос и шрамом на щеке, он выглядел человеком, способным доставить при желании очень много неприятностей, и нож, которым он небрежно поигрывал, только подтверждал сложившееся впечатление. Вожак? Одна из девушек подошла и встала рядом со стриженым, обманчиво хрупкая на его фоне. В ее руке Стив заметил что-то похожее на кастет.

– Осторожнее, Стиви, ладно? – Баки оказался совсем рядом, и Стив едва заметно кивнул ему, успокаивая: ничего, и не с такими справлялись. Это вам не бойцы Страйка в лифте! 

– Твой байк снаружи? – продолжил парень со шрамом. – Хороший байк, он мне нравится.

– И куртка у чувака классная, – хрипло сказала девушка, улыбаясь Стиву. – Тебе как раз пригодится новая куртка, детка.

– А в кармане наверняка кошелек найдется. И телефончик нам тоже не помешает, да?

– Ребята, – Стив выставил ладони вперед. – Никому из нас не нужны неприятности, правда? Давайте просто разойдемся по-хорошему.

Но четверка сзади приблизилась, беря его в полукольцо, блеснул металл ножей и кастетов, и стало понятно: по-хорошему скорее всего не получится.

Стив оказался прав – этим шестерым было далеко до обученных бойцов Страйка, вообще до бойцов. Нет, кое-что они умели, конечно, и кому-то другому на месте Капитана Америки пришлось бы туго, но ему понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы лишить главаря шестерки ножа, которым тот так вдохновенно размахивал, и аккуратно уложить лицом на заплеванный пол остановки. Тело двигалось само, до автоматизма отточенными движениями: удар, уход, взять в захват, отшвырнуть ногой со звоном выпавший нож. Разве что приходилось сдерживать рвущиеся наружу инстинкты, все время напоминая себе – это не враги, это просто… кучка идиотов. Двое упали на поверженное тело вожака еще через пару секунд, один отлетел в сторону, врезался в стену, едва не снеся все к чертям, и остался лежать там. С девушками пришлось повозиться чуть дольше – Баки крикнул откуда-то сверху, что Стива Роджерса однажды погубит его старомодное джентльменство, – но не слишком. Стив все-таки постарался не причинить девушкам особого вреда, несмотря на то, что одна из них, та, на голове которой топорщились разноцветные перья волос, совсем немного не дотянулась до него своим кастетом. Последний из злосчастной банды, будучи, видимо, слегка умнее остальных, счел за лучшее свалить побыстрее и подальше. Стив услышал шум мотора, явно не такого мощного, как мотор его собственного мотоцикла, потом взвизгнули колеса, как бывает в крутом вираже на скользкой дороге, но когда он выбежал из-под навеса, парень успел уже отъехать на пару миль и тормозить не собирался. 

– Догоним? – спросил возбужденный Баки, однако Стив молча покачал головой: прилив вызванного дракой адреналина оказался кратким, и он ощутил резкую вспышку стыда. Нашел с кем меряться силой, Кэп! Мститель… 

Он обернулся на остановку – уложенная им на пол пятерка потихоньку шевелилась, негромко постанывая вразнобой и постепенно приходя в себя. Пожалуй, без скорой обойдемся, кости вроде он никому не ломал и черепа не пробивал, а вызывать полицию… Когда те примчатся наконец, тут уже никого не останется, они, конечно, идиоты, но не дураки, чтобы дожидаться не пойми чего. 

– Надо уходить, пока им на второй круг не вздумалось пойти, – тихо сказал Стив. – Наверняка ведь не успокоятся.

Больше для очистки совести он все-таки позвонил 911 и коротко рассказал о происшедшем, не называя себя. На душе почему-то стало паршиво от случившегося, хотя Стив и знал, что ему не за что себя винить: если бы на банду этих отморозков нарвался не он, а просто обычный – нормальный – человек, очень вряд ли тому удалось бы остаться невредимым. Или даже живым. Он все сделал правильно, зло должно быть наказано, ведь так? Невидимый Баки на этот раз ничего не ответил. 

Обратно Стив ехал раза в два медленнее.

На следущее утро он едва не проспал, впервые за – он даже не мог уже вспомнить, сколько – лет. Старый проверенный будильник, способный, наверное, поднять половину соседей, почему-то на этот раз не сработал, Стив проснулся сам и сначала просто смотрел в заоконную темноту, пытаясь понять, сколько еще до рассвета. Черт бы побрал этих древних богов с их понятиями о времени, почему бы просто не сказать четко, по-военному: отправление в пять сорок три, капитан, прибыть на место за пятнадцать минут! Стрелки будильника замерли на четырех часах и не двигались. 

Стив встал и в одних пижамных штанах подошел к окну. Небо снова затянуло серыми тучами – пойди пойми, рассвет уже или еще не рассвет? Он вернулся к прикроватной тумбочке за телефоном, но тот завибрировал, не дожидаясь прикосновения. На экране возникла Наташа, очень собранная, очень бледная и непозволительно красивая для столь раннего часа. За ее плечом виднелся красный плащ Тора.

– Мы тебя ждем, Стив. Все готово.

– Уже рассвело? – Стив еще раз выглянул в окно, и ему показалось, что серое небо порозовело на востоке. Насколько было видно за домами, конечно. 

– Нет, – коротко отозвалась Наташа и тут же добавила, перед тем как отключиться: – Выезжай. 

– Выезжаю, – ответил Стив замолчавшему телефону. 

Что взять с собой, когда отправляешься неизвестно куда неизвестно зачем и непонятно, вернешься ли? Ему вдруг очень захотелось подхватить щит, ощутить на запястье его знакомую тяжесть, почувствовать прикрытие. Но щита тоже больше не было, так что он просто залил в себя кофе, натянул куртку, похлопал по карманам, проверяя, на месте ли ключи и телефон, аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь квартиры и вприпрыжку помчался по ступенькам вниз. 

Они сели в машину – Наташа за руль, Тор рядом, Стив на заднее сиденье. По пустым улицам Наташа вела быстро и сосредоточенно, Стив видел только ее затылок, часть щеки и плотно сжатые губы. Тор молчал, уставившись в окно на быстро проносящиеся темные дома и мигающие огни неоновых реклам. Стив представил себе, что Баки сидит рядом, собранный и настороженный, как всегда перед важным делом, губы плотно сжаты, брови нахмурены, пальцы выстукивают по сиденью какую-то мелодию. Баки утверждал, что это «You are my Sunshine», Стив с ним благоразумно не спорил. Закрыв на секунду глаза, он опустил на сиденье раскрытую ладонь, и ему почти почудилось невесомое прикосновение. 

– Мы на месте, капитан. 

Над полем, куда наконец они приехали, клубился густой и холодный утренний туман, в котором ноги утопали почти до колен. Стиву стало вдруг ясно, что они понятия не имеют, где находятся и сколько заняла дорога – то ли несколько минут, то ли пару часов. В окрестностях Нью-Йорка он такого места не помнил, но это, понятное дело, еще ни о чем не говорило. Он внимательно посмотрел по сторонам, но никого не заметил: они стояли в тумане втроем, даже невидимый Баки куда-то пропал. Тишина давила на уши. Наташа, поежившись, шагнула ближе. Кроме тумана на поле ничего не было, совсем ничего, Стив как раз собирался поинтересоваться у Тора, какого черта и что все это значит, когда тот выступил вперед и что-то не то сказал, не то пропел на непонятном языке. Туман медленно пополз в стороны, тучи, повинуясь приказу бога грозы и молний, неохотно разошлись, выпуская на свободу только что проснувшееся солнце, и Стив увидел.

Это выглядело почти как обычный джет Тони или один из тех, которыми пользовался в свое время Щ.И.Т, и в то же время было в аппарате, которые медленно проступал в воздухе, как будто вырастая из тумана, что-то явно нездешнее, может, даже неземное. Остроносый, серебристый, с вытянутыми вдоль корпуса узкими крыльями, слегка поблескивающий в розовом свете восходящего солнца, весь устремленный вперед и вверх, он был похож на опасную хищную птицу откуда-то из других миров и казался очень, очень быстрым. И очень красивым. Наташа восхищенно, как показалось Стиву, ахнула и что-то пробормотала сквозь зубы. 

– Прошу, – Тор указал на выдвинувшийся из стены трап. – Эта птичка доставит нас куда надо, не сомневайтесь.

Стив сомневаться не стал, молча поднялся по крутым ступенькам вслед за Наташей. Тор забрался следом, и стена тут же сомкнулась за его спиной, отрезая их от разгорающегося рассвета. 

Внутри оказалось на удивление пусто. В рассеянном свете, который лился словно бы сразу со всех сторон, Стив разглядел впереди, в подобии пилотной кабины, приборы с подрагивающими стрелками и светящимися незнакомыми символами. Их было как-то очень мало, даже по сравнению с привычным джетом Мстителей – как будто они не в иной мир собирались, а в соседний район Нью-Йорка по заурядному и никогда не меняющемуся маршруту подземки. Тор махнул рукой в сторону двух мягких кресел по обе стороны, чуть поодаль от кабины. Наташа села первой, Стив чуть помедлил и тоже опустился на удобное сидение, которое тут же прогнулось, подстраиваясь под его тело. Больше в салоне ничего не было: только место пилота перед немногочисленными приборами да два кресла по сторонам.

– Хорошо, – Тор удовлетворенно кивнул и протянул раскрытую ладонь. Стив не успел заметить, откуда у Тора взялись две небольшие склянки с прозрачной искрящейся жидкостью. Материализовались? Прилетели, подчиняясь беззвучной команде? Вытащил незаметно из кармана плаща?

– Это надо выпить. Обязательно надо выпить, собрат Стив, иначе… иначе путь может завершиться раньше, чем вы рассчитываете. 

Склянка тут же оказалась в руке Стива. Он почему-то заколебался – нет, у него все еще не было причин не доверять Тору, старому соратнику и все такое, и тем не менее…

– Верь мне, Стив, – устало и убеждающе сказал Тор, глядя прямо в глаза. – Верь мне.

Стив покосился на Наташу, которая уже подносила свою склянку к губам, и тоже сделал большой глоток. Жидкость была слегка прохладной, очень приятной на вкус и выпилась легко, только никак не получалось определить, что же она напоминает. То ли мамину микстуру от кашля, то ли хороший виски, то ли колу со льдом. Или все-таки кофе со взбитыми сливками и корицей?

Додумать Стив не успел: едва последние капли прозрачного питья проскользнули в горло, как на него медленно и неудержимо навалилась темнота. Он еще успел услышать краем слуха, как склянка с тихим звоном выпала из ослабевших пальцев, и все. 

Исчезла темнота очень быстро, как будто кто-то повернул выключатель: раз – и снова светло. Когда стало понятно, что он не в полупустом салоне джета с Тором и Наташей, а где-то еще, Стив совсем не удивился. Наверное, так надо.

Он находился… находился где-то в помещении. По крайней мере, здесь было тепло и тихо, как почти никогда не бывает снаружи. Пахло свежесваренным кофе, имбирным печеньем, деревом и совсем слегка дымом – горел камин, дрова уютно потрескивали, и Стив решил, что за стенами этого дома должна быть зима. Такая, настоящая, с морозом и снегом. Он не видел ничего, кроме толстого светлого ковра с едва различимым в полутьме узором, горящего камина впереди и расслабленно сидящей на полу перед огнем фигуры, остальное расплывалось в полумраке туманными тенями. Чуть помедлив, Стив скинул ботинки, стянул один за другим носки, поддернул джинсы и ступил на ковер. Густой мягкий ворс приятно щекотал голые ступни, пока он шел вперед, шаг за шагом приближаясь к фигуре на полу. Когда Стив оказался совсем рядом, Баки поднял голову и широко улыбнулся. 

– Привет, сопляк.

Он заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь и слегка подвинулся в сторону, как бы освобождая Стиву место, но тот остался стоять, глядя на улыбающегося Баки сверху вниз. У Баки были длинные блестящие волосы, которые свободно падали на плечи, такие же, как в Ваканде… Но пальцы левой руки, быстро пробежавшиеся по волосам, не отливали металлом и огонь не отражался от них. Рука выглядела живой – настоящей, из плоти и крови. Правда, Стив немного сомневался, настоящий ли сам Баки. Какой-то молчаливой, но очень уверенной частью сознания он понимал, что все еще находится в салоне джета рядом с Наташей и что на самом деле это так действует зелье Тора, но камин дышал теплом, запах кофе щекотал ноздри, под ногами мягко подавался плотный ворс ковра, и Баки улыбался ему той самой своей улыбкой. Это было гораздо больше, чем за последние полтора года. И за черт знает сколько времени до того. 

– Привет, – отозвался наконец он, садясь рядом. Баки подвинулся вплотную, теперь их колени соприкасались и Стив чувствовал исходящее от него тепло. Потом как-то само собой оказалось, что руки переплелись, Баки поглаживал подушечкой большого пальца тыльную сторону ладони Стива, и от этого тепло растекалось по всему телу.

Стив вспомнил, как Баки сказал однажды в Ваканде на берегу озера, пуская очередной камешек прыгать среди солнечных бликов: «Знаешь, чего мне здесь не хватает? Зимы и снега. Когда все кончится, давай купим домик где-нибудь на севере, а? Такой деревянный и обязательно с камином. Чтобы живой огонь...» Так может, это и есть тот самый домик, о котором Баки мечтал под палящим солнцем Африки? Камин вот, ковер на полу. Интересно, что там, снаружи? Вот если встать, повернуться спиной к камину и пойти туда, где кончается ковер, то, наверное, сначала будет деревянный пол, кажущийся холодными под босыми ногами, маленькая прихожая, потом – толстая, тоже деревянная дверь. Если поднатужиться и толкнуть эту дверь, что он увидит? 

Стив невольно поежился, и Баки поймал его дрожь, придвинулся еще ближе. Теперь Стив чувствовал его плечом, бедром, коленом. Дыхание Баки участилось, совсем чуть-чуть, почти незаметно, и, словно в ответ, сердце Стива тоже ускорило темп. Что есть настоящее? Вот если человек сидит рядом с тобой, теплый, твердый, дышащий, и волосы его щекочут тебе щеку, и ты чувствуешь исходящий от них свежий запах чистоты и снега – он настоящий или нет? И есть ли разница, в конце концов?

Баки легко взял его за подбородок, разворачивая лицом к себе. Глаза его, кажется, светились в полумраке, а может, это просто отблески огня играли в них… Он все еще улыбался. Теперь его улыбка стала дразнящей, в ней читались обещание и намек, от которого у Стива внезапно пересохло в горле. Пришлось громко сглотнуть и облизнуть губы. Баки проследил взглядом за движением его языка и тоже сглотнул. 

– Знаешь... – прошептал он, придвигаясь почти вплотную. – Знаешь, Стив. Я страшно соскучился по тебе. Просто зверски. А ты?

– И я. Иди сюда.

На губах у Баки еще остался слабый привкус кофе, его отросшая щетина щекотно царапнула подбородок, волосы под пальцами Стива были мягкими и гладкими, а тихий гортанный стон – очень знакомым. Стив обхватил Баки за шею, притянул как можно ближе, так, что уже не разобрать, чье сердце сумасшедше стучит в ребра, и уловил еще один стон, кажется, уже свой собственный. Потом отстранился, пристально вглядываясь в потемневшие от возбуждения серые глаза, провел ладонью по щеке, погладил подбородок. Баки поймал его пальцы губами, втянул в рот и пощекотал подушечки языком, не отрывая взгляда от лица. Это легкое прикосновение выбило из легких почти весь воздух, пришлось крепко зажмуриться. Зря – в темноте опущенных век все ощущения стали в сто раз острее. Баки все еще посасывал его пальцы, когда горячие ладони легли на колени Стива, сжали, а потом медленно поползли выше, обжигая сквозь плотную джинсовую ткань. 

– Черт, Бак, ты…

– Что – я? 

– Ты… 

Стив не стал договаривать, потому что и сам не знал, что собирается сказать. Вместо этого он дернул вверх футболку Баки, и тот послушно поднял руки. Стив кинул быстрый взгляд на левое плечо – чистое и без шрамов, только россыпь родинок у ключицы. Он почти забыл, что у Баки есть эти родинки… Но задумываться было уже некогда и незачем, Баки снова опустил руки на его колени, погладил, сжал, и тут же принялся расстегивать ремень на джинсах.

Одежда очень быстро куда-то подевалась. Теперь ворс ковра щекотал голую спину, а догорающий в камине огонь отбрасывал красноватые блики на их тела. Было тепло, почти жарко, и все равно Стива била крупная редкая дрожь. Баки лег рядом, опираясь на локоть, и принялся внимательно его разглядывать, водя кончиками пальцев по груди. Он не делал ничего особенного, просто смотрел и поглаживал грудь, но Стиву казалось, что под кожей толпами собираются огненные мурашки, готовые вот-вот прорваться наружу. Он мог бы, наверное, оставаться так долго, целую вечность, и одновременно сгорал от нетерпения, от предчувствия того, что должно случиться. Обязательно должно. И плевать, что на самом деле его тело находится сейчас в несущемся неизвестно куда джете, которым управляет практически бессмертный древний бог. Это – здесь и сейчас – было настоящим. Баки был настоящим, здесь и сейчас. 

– Стив... 

– Да, Бак? 

– Ничего. Потом, ладно? Все потом.

Баки наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать, но Стив обнял его за плечи и уронил к себе, на себя, потом перекатился, навис сверху и принялся целовать сам. Он все глубже проваливался в поцелуй, дыхание уже заканчивалось, но это не имело никакого значения. Баки отвечал с такой же голодной жадностью, впиваясь пальцами в плечи, спину, ягодицы Стива, пил его дыхание и щедро делился своим, подставлял под настойчивые губы шею, что-то шептал, но из-за шума в ушах расслышать никак не получалось. Стив ощущал его всем телом – плоть к плоти, кожа к коже, сердце к сердцу. Язык Баки обвел его нижнюю губу, скользнул в рот, и он глухо застонал, почти уже теряя рассудок. 

– Подожди, – выдохнул Баки, выворачиваясь из под него. – Давай лучше… 

Баки мягко подтолкнул Стива, побуждая лечь лицом к камину, сам опустился позади и стал целовать его плечи и гладить спину. Потом на мгновение куда-то делся, но тут же вернулся снова. Стив обернулся через плечо и увидел, как Баки, улыбаясь, держит поблескивающий флакон.

– Хочешь, Стив? Чтобы я тебя…

– Только попробуй не, придурок.

Баки усмехнулся и снова лег на ковер. Пальцы его левой руки неторопливо прошлись вдоль позвоночника, стиснули ягодицу. Стив рвано, со стоном выдохнул и согнул в колене ногу, чтобы облегчить проникновение, инстинктивно сжался и тут же расслабился. Теплые пальцы нежно поглаживали, постепенно пробираясь все глубже, изначальное неудобство постепенно сменилось наслаждением, и вскоре Стив уже не мог сдерживаться. Он коротко застонал, закинул руку за спину, схватил Баки за бедро и потянул на себя.

– Давай!

Он совсем не ощутил боли, когда Баки просто скользнул внутрь него и тут же медленно задвигался неглубокими мерными толчками, обхватывая собой и заполняя до краев. Они быстро, практически сразу нашли общий ритм – привычный и правильный, один на двоих. Баки целовал плечи Стива, пылающее ухо, шею, снова плечи, хрипло дышал и все шептал: «Стив… Сти-ив…», и от этого шепота становилось еще жарче. Огонь в камине почти погас, теперь сквозь опущенные ресницы Стив видел красные всполохи углей и редкие язычки пламени, в комнату опустился полумрак, окруживший их защитной стеной и укрывший от всего остального мира. Баки двигался в нем все так же неторопливо, каждый поцелуй его, каждое прикосновение дышали такой нежностью, что от нее делалось больно. Стив стонал все громче, почти срываясь на крик, потом повернул голову, ища губами губы, нашел и уже не отпускал до конца. 

Оргазм не накатился удушающей волной, как порой бывало, скорее подкрался на мягких лапах и постепенно заполнил его целиком, расплескался по телу, и Стив закачался на его волнах. Прикусив плечо, Баки вжался в него всем телом, несколько раз содрогнулся, уткнулся лицом в шею и застыл. Стив немного полежал так, а потом отодвинулся, перевернулся на спину и удобно устроил лохматую голову у себя на плече. По телу все еще прокатывались оргазменные отголоски, угли в камине мерцали, и Баки негромко сопел под ухом. Наверное, это и есть покой… 

– Я не могу остаться, Бак, – сказал Стив, глядя туда, где должен был находиться потолок. – Мне нужно…

– Я знаю, – глухо отозвался Баки. – Тебе и правда нужно. Только пообещай мне одну вещь. 

– Какую?

– Будь осторожен, пожалуйста. Не как обычно, а по-настоящему.

Стив промолчал, крепче прижимая к себе Баки – он никогда не любил давать обещания, которые не мог сдержать. Баки тоже замолчал, и они просто лежали на толстом ковре перед затухающим камином.

А потом Стив проснулся. Ему несколько раз встречалась в книгах фраза «проснуться как от толчка», казавшаяся глупой и банальной, и вот теперь он сам проснулся – как от толчка. Хотя, наверное, не «как»: он действительно почувствовал легкий толчок, когда джет опустился на поверхность. Стив сначала по привычке подумал «приземлился», но скорее всего они были уже не на Земле, да и насчет «опустился» нельзя было дать полных гарантий. В общем, джет больше не двигался, они куда-то явно прилетели, и Тор уже поднимался с кресла пилота, а Наташа слегка растерянно потирала глаза. Стив быстро и как можно незаметнее оглядел себя, но не заметил никаких следов своего… сна? Губы еще покалывало от поцелуев, каждая клеточка тела помнила случившееся, пальцы, наверное, до сих пор пахли Баки, Стив едва удержался, чтобы не понюхать. Какой странный сон все-таки. Или не сон, а какая-то параллельная реальность, в которой все могло бы стать именно таким: дом, камин, зима за стенами и они вдвоем? Интересно, а где была Наташа? Что – кого – видела Черная Вдова?

Решительно загнав ненужные сейчас мысли в самый дальний уголок сознания и тщательно заперев, чтобы не мешались, Стив отстегнул ремень безопасности и быстро встал. Голова непривычно кружилась, он даже пошатнулся, но тут же выпрямился, забросил на плечо собранную еще вчера сумку со всем, что могло так или иначе пригодиться, и шагнул навстречу Тору.

– Мы на месте, Тор?

– Я надеюсь на это, Стив. 

– Не узнаешь, пока не проверишь, – хрипло заметила подошедшая к ним Наташа. Она спрятала руки в рукава, как будто мерзла, и казалась очень маленькой рядом с ним и Тором. – Пошли.

Тор помедлил. Стиву почудилась в нем внезапная нерешительность, некий отголосок сомнения, словно тот сам не знал, готов ли выйти из джета и столкнуться лицом к лицу с тем, что ждет снаружи. Если бы речь шла о ком-то еще, можно было, пожалуй, даже назвать это страхом – но Тору, каким Стив его знал, вряд ли были знакомы подобные чувства. 

– Мы все изменились, – прошелестел в застывшем воздухе шепот Баки. – Будь осторожен, Стив!

– Открывай дверь, Тор.

Часть стены отъехала в сторону, повинуясь жесту Тора, снова выдвинулась крутая лестница, и Наташа первой двинулась к выходу. Стив отставал от нее всего лишь на шаг. На ходу он проверил, на месте ли оба ножа и пистолет – все оказалось на месте, и это прибавляло уверенности, хоть и ненамного.

Здесь – где бы ни находилось это загадочное здесь – тоже ничего не было. Но не так, как на поле, с которого они взлетели: там, несмотря на царившую вокруг тишину, Стив знал, что где-то не так уж далеко есть люди, просто они находятся в другом месте. А здесь «ничего нет» было абсолютным, вот как бывает абсолютный нуль. Там тишина давила, здесь она вымораживала. Ни тепла, ни холода, ни дуновения ветерка, ни запахов, ни отдаленного шума.

Постепенно появились ощущения. Под ногами явно находилось что-то твердое и гладкое, похожее на отполированный камень, неопределенно-сероватое на вид – такой цвет получается, если долго возить кисточкой по дешевой бумаге, как раз перед тем, как она протрется до дыр. Стив вскинул голову и увидел, как мерцают в бесконечной черноте чужие незнакомые звезды. Стало как будто светлее… Нет, пожалуй, не стало, просто, наверное, глаза привыкли к темноте. Или все-таки откуда-то появился слабый и рассеянный, текущий ниоткуда и отовсюду сразу свет, вот только освещать ему было нечего.

Тор певуче произнес несколько слов и протянул вперед руки ладонями вверх. Его голос отразился от пустоты вокруг, завибрировал и тут же рассыпался, уступая место тишине. Стив напрягся, готовый к чему угодно, но ничего не изменилось, только камень под ногами, звезды над головой и три крохотные фигурки в рассеянном полумраке. Четыре, если считать вместе с невидимым Баки, который застыл рядом со Стивом. Все еще глядя прямо перед собой, Тор сел на камень там же, где стоял.

– Что происходит, Тор? Мы точно в правильном месте? 

Стив не понижал голоса, и все же слова его прозвучали глухим шепотом. Тор кивнул.

– Это здесь, Стив. Теперь нам нужно ждать.

«Сколько?» – хотел было он спросить, но вопрос явно не имел смысла: если бы Тор знал, сказал бы сразу. Стив тоже опустился на жесткий камень, Наташа осталась стоять между ними. Слева едва ощутимо повеяло теплом, когда Баки уселся рядом. Секунды текли мимо, проваливаясь без следа в прошлое, пока они молча ждали в пустоте. Стиву уже начало казаться, что он сидит здесь целую вечность и просидит еще одну, а то и больше, что он будет сидеть здесь всегда, постепенно превращаясь в камень сам, и в конце концов растворится в окружающей пустоте, став ее частью. 

– Смотри, Стив!

Наташа вся подалась вперед и теперь пристально всматривалась во что-то, нервно прикусив нижнюю губу. Стив проследил за направлением ее взгляда и тоже уставился в пустоту. 

– Я ничего не вижу, Нат. Тор?

– Ну как же! Смотри, смотри внимательно. Ну же?

Тор одним быстрым движением оказался на ногах, его красный плащ ярким всполохом прорезал сумрак, и тут Стив увидел. Посреди ничто медленно проступало нечто, похожее на сгусток плотной, материальной темноты. Это нечто все время менялось и плыло, медленно, но неотвратимо, словно кусок размякшей глины под чьими-то сильными пальцами, и никак не получалось уловить, как же оно выглядит. Сначала Стиву показалось, что он различает очертания замка со стенами и башнями, потом замок перетек в огромный корабль со множеством труб, затем стал просто кубом… нет, шаром… а вот теперь это больше похоже на гору или пирамиду… и на гигантское лицо с кривой улыбкой… 

– Это оно, Тор?

В голосе Наташи прозвенело напряжение, Стив почти чувствовал, как она дрожит, но явно не от страха, а от чего-то еще. Черная Вдова готова была броситься внутрь этого ежеминутно меняющего форму черного пятна, наплевав на то, следуют за ней остальные или нет. 

– Оно, – глухо отозвался Тор и сделал шаг вперед. – Место, для которого нет названия ни на одном языке Многомирья. То, которое исполняет заветное желание. О нем говорила мне старая жрица. Где-то там ждет нас Белая Сфера… Я пойду первым, Вдова.

Наташа с очевидной неохотой отстранилась, пропуская Тора. Темнота перестала меняться и застыла бесформенной расплывшейся кляксой, а потом словно подалась навстречу. Стив с Наташей, не сговариваясь, плечом к плечу пошли вперед, отставая от Тора чуть-чуть. Страшно не было, но Стив понятия не имел, как назвать поселившееся внутри чувство, от которого пересыхало в горле и шумело в ушах. Он покосился влево, почти готовый увидеть размеренно шагающую фигуру со снайперской винтовкой через плечо, но никого, естественно, не увидел. Только почувствовал, что невидимый Баки – здесь. Наташа положила ладони на рукоятки своих любимых электрических дубинок, торчащих из-за пояса. Тор чуть пригнулся, как от сильного ветра в лицо, и, не оглядываясь, шагал и шагал вперед.

Тор подошел почти вплотную к темной кляксе и вдруг резко остановился, словно наткнулся на прозрачную упругую стену. Он занес ногу, чтобы сделать еще один шаг, но тут же отшатнулся назад, как будто его отшвырнуло прочь, и едва не упал. Потом протянул вперед обе руки, толкнул что-то невидимое и, судя по всему, не поддающееся его усилиям. Резко выдохнув, навалился на это невидимое плечом, уперся обеими ногами в камень, надавил изо всех сил и тут же, отброшенный непонятно чем, оказался распластанным на камне перед Стивом и Наташей. 

– Тор? 

Тор поднялся на колени, не глядя на них, протянул руку в сторону, достал из воздуха огромный топор, который едва не отправил в небытие Таноса полтора года назад, и лицо его было еще более жутким, чем тогда. 

– Ты пропустишь меня, – сказал он глухо, взвесил секиру на руке, размахнулся и швырнул в темное колышущееся пятно. Она взвилась в воздух, рассыпая искры, яркой молнией пронеслась вперед и застыла, не долетев до цели всего несколько футов. Было похоже на то, что она попросту завязла в чем-то. Потом послышался приглушенный и словно извиняющийся звон, и оружие Тора исчезло, растворилось в пустоте. 

– Тор… 

– Ты не можешь меня не пропустить! – Тор вскочил на ноги, вскинул сжатые кулаки к звездам. – Я потерял все. Свой народ, своего брата… Асгарда больше нет! Локи мертв! Ты не можешь не пропустить меня…

Стив мог бы поклясться, что в воздухе разнесся беззвучный, но явно различимый смешок. Тор, видимо, тоже его услышал, потому что резко выдохнул и бессильно опустился на каменную почву под ногами, сминая красный плащ. 

– Тор.

Наташа подошла к нему, не убирая ладоней с дубинок, и Стив почти не сомневался, что она готова их применить, как и в том, что Тор даже не станет ей сопротивляться.

– Старая сука… старая жрица рассмеялась мне в лицо перед тем, как последний вздох вылетел из ее беззубого рта. «Ты – асгардец», – прошамкала она. – «Ты из высших миров. Для таких, как ты, нет пути...»

– Тогда какого черта… – начал было Стив, слыша краем сознания возмущенные ругательства Баки, но Наташа его перебила:

– Кто может войти? Жрица сказала тебе, ведь правда?

Тор помолчал, глядя прямо на Наташу.

– Те, кто пришел из срединных миров. Маложивущие. Им может открыться вход… если удача на их стороне. 

– Мидгард, – выдохнул Стив, и Наташа кивком подтвердила его слова.

– Асгарда больше нет, Вдова, – Тор потер лоб. – Я думал, это место впустит меня, но… Асгардцам нет туда пути, даже когда наш мир разрушен.

– Мы пойдем вдвоем, Стив. Проверим, что у нас с удачей.

Стив молча кивнул и перевесил сумку с левого плеча на правое. Это странное место ему не нравилось категорически, но Наташа ведь все равно не остановится… С другой стороны, если есть хотя бы один шанс на то, что эта чертова клякса действительно исполняет желания – желание, поправил он сам себя, Тор говорил про одно-единственное желание, самое заветное, – хотя бы один шанс на тысячу, на миллион, на тысячу миллионов, разве имеют они право упустить его, даже не попытавшись? 

– Шансы – дело такое, сопляк, – сказал над плечом невидимый Баки. – С ними никогда не знаешь… Но не идти нельзя, ты прав. 

– Нам повезет, Бак. Должно повезти, ведь так?

Наташа уже шла к тому месту, где исчез отскочивший топор, и Стив заторопился следом. Но через пару шагов обернулся: Тор все еще сидел на камнях, тоскливо глядя в сторону темного пятна. 

– Что бы ты пожелал, Тор? 

– Туда нельзя нести чужие желания, Сфера не выполнит их. Только свои. 

– Учту. И все-таки – чего бы ты попросил, если бы смог войти? 

– Я… – Тор замолчал, потом тряхнул головой и продолжил: – Я вернул бы свой народ. Свой мир… 

Стив не был до конца уверен, но ему показалось, что Тор хотел произнести не совсем это. А что? Надо было, наверное, еще что-то сказать, но нужных слов не находилось, а сотрясать просто так воздух не хотелось, поэтому Стив молча кивнул и снова повернулся к Наташе.

А она была уже почти у пятна. Темнота ждала, едва заметно колыхаясь в замершем воздухе, и в ее колыхании чувствовалось что-то похожее на любопытство, как будто она присматривалась к Наташе и к самому Стиву, не со злобой, а с каким-то легким, почти равнодушным интересом. Примерно там же, докуда долетел топор, Наташа остановилась и протянула руку, ощупывая что-то невидимое и прислушиваясь к тишине вокруг. Потом решительно кивнула, расстегнула пояс с дубинками и кобурой и аккуратно положила рядом с собой на камень. 

– Нат, что ты делаешь?

– Оно не хочет, чтобы мы брали с собой оружие. 

Баки запротестовал, доказывая, что соваться без оружия куда бы то ни было, а тем более в такое дерьмо – полное безумие, и если у Стива есть хоть капля здравого смысла, тот ни за что… Стив качнул головой, заставляя голос в левом ухе заткнуться. 

– Ты уверена?

– Почти.

Наташа подняла на него измученные, покрасневшие глаза. Она словно постарела на несколько лет за те недолгие секунды, пока ощупывала невидимую преграду перед собой. 

– Я… мне кажется, я слышу его, Стив. Оно как будто разговаривает со мной, понимаешь? Только не словами, а прямо внутри меня. Если мы хотим войти, оружие придется оставить здесь.

– Все? 

– Все. 

– Ладно, – Стив, стараясь казаться спокойнее, чем был на самом деле, и понимая, что обмануть никого не удастся, скинул сумку с плеча и опустил ее на камни. Сумка громко и недовольно брякнула. Баки поддержал ее, от души выругавшись.

Наташины ножи легли рядом с сумкой, и она снова двинулась вперед, на этот раз медленнее, очень осторожно пробуя ногой камень, прежде чем сделать очередной шаг. Стив, так же медленно и осторожно, шел за ней, стараясь ступать точно по ее следам. Не то чтобы он так уж любил пользоваться всеми этими игрушками, да они с Наташей и голыми руками очень многое могли, и все равно он чувствовал себя каким-то раздетым. Прошла, казалось, целая вечность, прежде чем черное пятно заколыхалось прямо перед ними, в одно и то же время плотное и прозрачное. Оно заполняло собой целый мир и вылезало за его пределы, было здесь и везде, неподвижное и постоянно шевелящееся, существующее словно вне времени и в каждую секунду. То чувство, которое это место внушало Стиву, все еще нельзя было назвать страхом – оно располагалось по другую сторону страха. 

Наташа протянула руку, и под ее пальцами чернота приглашающе расступилась, образовав узкий темный проход, идти по которому можно было только по одному. Стив хотел обогнать Наташу и войти первым, но попросту не успел: она шагнула вперед, и стенки узкого тоннеля тут же стали неторопливо сдвигаться, закрывая вход. Стив нагнулся и прыгнул в сужающуюся темную дыру. 

Он споткнулся, перекатился вперед, ощутимо стукнувшись обо что-то плечом, молниеносно вскочил и сжал кулаки, готовый к драке. Однако драться пока, похоже, было не с кем – на них никто не нападал. Стив чуть расслабился, опустил руки и шагнул к застывшей Наташе. 

Вопреки ожиданию, внутри чернильной кляксы не было темно, здесь царил рассеянный, потусторонний неяркий свет. Он чем-то походил на свет луны, пробивающийся сквозь облачную дымку, только был… совсем другим. А то, на что они с Наташей сейчас смотрели, больше всего напоминало заброшенную старую свалку. 

– Вот уж чего не ожидал… – присвистнул невидимый Баки, который, оказывается, тоже успел проскользнуть в проход. – Помнишь, у нас на северной окраине Бруклина такая же была? Не такая большая, правда.

«Не такая большая» было явным преуменьшением – свалка перед их глазами простиралась во все стороны, как будто у нее просто не было ни конца, ни края. Стив втянул воздух, ожидая почувствовать характерный запах, но здесь ничем не пахло. Вообще. И выглядело это все почему-то невыносимо жутко. Он не мог бы сказать, почему, что тут такого уж ужасного – ну свалка всякого старья, ну свет, льющийся непонятно откуда, ну настороженная тишина, подумаешь! Это вам не драка с Красным Черепом на падающем самолете, не сыплющиеся с неба пришельцы, не оторванный от земли город, не Танос со своей армией. Просто свалка. И все же… То, остальное, было относительно понятным, более или менее реальным, с ним можно было сражаться и даже иногда победить. Стив вспомнил, как Ванда, тогда еще Алая Ведьма, залезла к нему в голову, вспомнил то ощущение беспомощности и липкой паутины, которая оплела тогда его изнутри – что-то очень похожее он испытывал сейчас. Но сейчас он не один! С ним Нат и…

– И я, – усмехнулся Баки. – Прорвемся, Стиви. Только не рискуй зря, а то обидно будет.

Стив едва заметно кивнул. Прорвемся. Мы всегда прорываемся, как правило.

– Интересно, а что это вообще? – тихо спросила Наташа, не двигаясь с места. – Ну, все эти… вещи. 

– То есть? 

– А ты присмотрись повнимательнее, Кэп. 

Стив присмотрелся. В рассеянном свете очертания расплывались и путались, не давая сосредоточиться и вычленить что-то одно, но постепенно он стал различать отдельные предметы и наконец понял, о чем говорит Наташа. Обломки чего-то, похожего на огромный шар, испускали слабое зеленоватое сияние. Над ними, дюймах, наверное, в пяти, медленно кружились по идеальной эллипсоидной орбите полупрозрачные кристаллы. Рядом разлилась лужа густой на вид блестящей жидкости, покрытая радужной пленкой, по которой время от времени пробегала легкая рябь. На берегу лужи возвышалась аккуратно сложенная пирамида из того, что неприятно напоминало гладкие отполированные бедренные кости. Вдалеке виднелся проржавевший остов какой-то машины, но вглядевшись повнимательнее, Стив увидел, как из пробитой крыши вылезают покрытые шерстью щупальца – слава Богу, не шевелящиеся и вроде как дохлые. Возле машины валялся перевернутый и перекошенный шкаф, из задней его стенки торчало невысокое облезлое дерево. С кривых ветвей свисали длинные шелестящие ленты. За машиной ничего нельзя было разглядеть, и оттого создавалось впечатление, будто там может таиться нечто чужое, нездешнее и очень, очень недружелюбное. 

Прямо у ног Наташи начиналась узкая извилистая тропинка, по которой можно было идти только гуськом и то очень аккуратно. Закусив губу, Наташа обернулась к Стиву:

– Давай ничего тут не трогать, ладно? Все это мне очень не нравится.

– Мне тоже, Нат. Хотя это же просто свалка…

Баки за спиной скептически хмыкнул, но Стив решил его на этот раз проигнорировать. Он уже собирался сказать, что, разумеется, пойдет первым – просто на всякий случай, мало ли что там впереди – но не успел. Наташа уже шагнула на тропинку, почему-то покачнулась, взмахнула руками, чуть не упав, снова выпрямилась, постояла несколько секунд, явно переводя дыхание, и медленно, нащупывая каждый шаг, двинулась вперед. Стив немного подождал и тоже пошел за ней.

Как только он ступил на тропу, свалка как будто поехала вниз – или это он взлетел вместе с превратившейся в узкий мост тропой? Разницы никакой: он стоял над пропастью, на дне которой остались все те странные и пугающие штуки, а под ногами змеилась темная лента чуть шире, чем две его поставленные рядом стопы. Стив негромко выругался.

– Ты как относишься к высоте, Бак? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь, и осторожно сделал первый шаг.

– А ты как думаешь? Терпеть не могу. Ты только вниз не смотри, понял? 

Стив и не собирался. Он смотрел только перед собой, на извилистую гладкую дорожку и невысокую фигуру Наташи в нескольких шагах впереди. Свет все так же тек со всех сторон, и думать о том, что будет, если вдруг стемнеет – интересно, здесь бывает ночь? – откровенно не хотелось. Снизу доносился какой-то еле различимый, на самой грани слуха, тихий шорох, но о нем и о том, кто может там шуршать, думать тоже было не время. Стив шел за Наташей со скоростью больной улитки, расставив для равновесия руки и стараясь ступать по самому центру, подальше от края. Тропинка чуть пружинила под его весом, но казалась достаточно прочной, а высота его никогда не пугала… до этого самого момента. Но невидимый Баки неслышно шел за ним, и это давало силы на еще один шаг, и еще один, и еще.

Внизу что-то беззвучно вспыхнуло ярким зеленым огнем. Наташа пошатнулась, громко вскрикнула, разбудив непонятно откуда взявшееся на такой высоте эхо, замахала руками и соскользнула с тропы.

– Нат!

– Стой, придурок!

Стив и сам не знал, как у него получилось успеть. Он распластался на узкой перемычке, стиснув ее коленями и вцепившись в острый край свободной рукой, а второй рукой ухватил Наташу за запястье. Рывок резкой болью отозвался в плече, Стив заскрипел зубами и крепче сжал пальцы. Наташа висела, раскачиваясь над пропастью, Баки неслышно ругался позади, а Стив молился про себя, чтобы мост, оказавшийся вдруг страшно тонким, не обломился под их тяжестью. 

– Тебе… тебе не вытянуть меня, Кэп…

Стив, не отвечая, заглянул вниз и тут же понял, что сделал это зря. Сквозь туман смутно прослеживались очертания каких-то угловатых предметов, которые, кажется, неторопливо передвигались с места на место, иногда с глухим стуком натыкаясь друг на друга. Он закрыл глаза, пережидая внезапный приступ тошноты, а потом принялся медленно и осторожно вытягивать Наташу наверх. У него ушла на это целая вечность, и в процессе пальцы едва не разжались раз или два, но в конце концов она все-таки уцепилась за край тропинки, подтянулась и легла на нее животом, тяжело дыша. По ее щеке стекала тонкая струйка крови. 

Стив, стараясь больше не смотреть вниз, поднялся на колени, потом встал и протянул руку Наташе. 

– Нам надо идти дальше, Нат. Когда-нибудь эта тропа должна закончиться… где-нибудь.

– Я не был бы так уверен, Стив, – усмехнулся за левым плечом Баки. – Но стоять на месте совсем как-то бессмысленно. 

– Согласен.

Наташа удивленно посмотрела на него и провела ладонью по щеке, размазывая кровь:

– С кем? Сам с собой, что ли?

– Пошли, Нат. Потом разговаривать будем.

Стив оказался прав: тропинка, вильнув еще несколько раз, действительно закончилась. Впереди расстилался густой неподвижный туман, лезть в который не хотелось, и все равно он чуть не рассмеялся в голос, когда почувствовал наконец твердую почву под ногами, а Наташа обессиленно опустилась на землю рядом с ним, и вырвавшийся из ее груди вздох походил на рыдание. Стив сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

– Если хочешь, давай немного отдох… 

За спиной послышался грохот, и, резко обернувшись, он увидел, как дюйм за дюймом обрушивается в пропасть мост, по которому они только что пришли. Снизу прилетела еще одна зеленая вспышка, за ней последовал громкий ударивший по нервам скрип, а потом за ними опустилась стена непроницаемой темноты. Наташа вздрогнула всем телом и быстро вскочила на ноги. 

– Нет уж. Отдыхать здесь мы точно не будем. 

– Я всегда знал, что она умница, Стиви.

– Ты уверена, что можешь идти?

Наташа смерила его убийственным взглядом, и Стив невольно рассмеялся. Смех прозвучал как-то странно, как будто это место не привыкло слышать звук человеческого смеха и теперь с настороженным любопытством наблюдало, выжидая и присматриваясь к незваным гостям. 

– Ну да, другого-то выхода все равно нет. Пошли тогда. Только, может, на этот раз я первый?

– Так ведь я тебя не удержу, если что. 

Стив хмыкнул и согласно кивнул.

– Значит, будем надеяться, что падать мне не придется. Хотя я готов поспорить на что угодно, Нат – у этого распроклятого бога или кто он там, хватит фантазии не повторяться. Нас ждет что-то совершенно другое. Давай двигаться, не будем время терять. 

Туман оказался таким густым, что им пришлось взяться за руки, чтобы не оторваться друг от друга. Все было тихо, и все же Стива никак не отпускало ощущение, что там, внутри этого непроглядного туманного желе, кто-то притаился, и вряд ли чтобы просто поздороваться с ними. Сжимая пальцы Наташи, он изо всех сил напрягал слух, но из серой массы не доносилось ни звука, ни шепота, ни скрипа. Они все шли и шли, вскоре Стиву стало казаться, что они уже идут так невыразимо давно и будут идти вечно, пока не умрут, и даже тогда их скелеты будут ковылять в тумане, постепенно истлевая на ходу и превращаясь в кучу пыли. Такой же, которая была сейчас под их ногами. Наташа ничего не говорила, Стив слышал только ее дыхание да шорох их собственных шагов. 

Потом закричал Баки:

– Слева, Стив! Берегись! Твою ж мать…

То, что налетело на них слева через несколько ударов сердца, напоминало стаю разъяренных летучих мышей – не то чтобы Стиву приходилось часто иметь дело с разъяренными летучими мышами. Хлещущие по лицу кожистые крылья, растопыренные когти, целящиеся прямо в глаза, высокие пронзительные вопли, от которых почти взрывается голова. Не выпуская руки Наташи, Стив принялся отмахиваться от этих проклятых тварей, но одна из них все же сумела разодрать ему щеку. 

– Беги, идиот! – завопил Баки, неощутимо толкая его в спину. – Бегите!

– Бежим! – словно услышав Баки, крикнула Наташа, и они побежали. Пригнувшись и крепко держась друг за друга. Стив споткнулся о камень (по крайней мере, ему хотелось думать, что это камень) и полетел вниз, локоть и колено пронзила острая боль, но Наташа тут же вздернула его на ноги и потянула за собой вперед, туда, где виднелась тонкая полоска света. 

Летучие мыши вскоре отстали, их вопли теперь звучали за спиной, удаляясь и постепенно затихая, но Стив и Наташа все бежали и бежали вперед, словно бы оба боялись упасть, если остановятся. Наконец, исцарапанные и запыхавшиеся, они вылетели из тумана на свет и оказались перед высокой, протянувшейся в обе стороны насколько хватало глаз, стеной. Позади послышался негромкий разочарованный вздох. 

– Ну и видок у тебя, Кэп… 

Наташа склонилась, опираясь ладонями о колени и тяжело дыша, но в глазах ее горел упрямый, почти веселый огонек. Стив машинально смахнул рукавом кровь с лица и расчесал пальцами волосы. 

– Кто бы говорил, Нат.

– Хорошо, что зеркала нет, – согласно кивнула Наташа, выпрямляясь. – Слушай, Стив… А откуда мы знаем, правильно идем или нет? Может, нам вообще в другую сторону надо! Где эта чертова Белая Сфера, про которую говорил Тор?

– Я думаю, не имеет значения, куда идти. Это место… Оно как живое, чувствуешь? Играет с нами, как кошка с мышью. Если оно захочет, мы найдем то, что ищем, а если нет… 

– Никаких «если нет», – отрезала Наташа. – Мы – найдем. 

– Я уже говорил, что люблю ее? – спросил Баки. – Какая женщина!

Стив вдруг подумал, что здесь невидимого Баки стало гораздо больше, и эта мысль внушала надежду. С ним Наташа и Баки, а значит, они справятся с чем угодно. Он должен так думать и верить, иначе можно просто лечь и сдохнуть тут, а это Капитану Америке совсем не к лицу.

– Направо или налево? – Наташа придирчиво осмотрела стену, как будто ища табличку с указателем. Стив пожал плечами:

– Без разницы, наверное. Давай… давай направо. 

И они плечом к плечу зашагали вдоль стены. После моста над пропастью и бега в тумане это сначала показалось простой послеобеденной прогулкой, но стена все тянулась и тянулась перед ними, гладкая, серая, словно отлитая из тусклого металла. Стив протянул руку в сторону и провел пальцами по стене, которая оказалась на ощупь слегка прохладной – ни единой выбоинки, ни щербинки, не за что зацепиться. Даже если бы у них была веревка, все равно перелезть не получится, остается только идти вперед и надеяться, что где-то есть дверь.

– Стив… Расскажи что-нибудь.

– Что? 

– Что угодно. Все равно что, а то у меня от этой тишины уже в ушах звенит. И я все время думаю про эту проклятую Сферу… 

Стив понимающе усмехнулся: да, от тишины, в которой раздавались только звуки их шагов, и правда звенело в голове. От тишины и от мыслей, ее заполнявших. Но что же Наташе такого рассказать?

– Мне было тогда одиннадцать, – начал он, помолчав немного. – Я в детстве много болел, ну ты знаешь, а в тот год зима выдалась холодная, и я постоянно простужался…

Да, он и правда проболел почти половину января и почти весь февраль. Кашель раздирал горло, температура упорно не опускалась ниже тридцати семи с половиной, мама растирала его камфорой, ставила вонючие компрессы и заставляла глотать горькую микстуру. Баки прибегал каждый день, приносил уроки, болтал о чем придется, и боль с тошнотой и головокружением отступали, не в силах бороться с его непробиваемым жизнелюбием. И тогда они вместе стали сочинять историю про двух храбрых ковбоев, Стива Два Ствола и Непобедимого Баки, которые скакали на лошадях по бескрайним прериям, пили в салунах виски, спасали попавших в беду красоток – Баки настаивал, что красотки должны быть обязательно, иначе не считается! – и боролись с бандитами в черных масках. Они наперебой придумывали все новые и новые подробности захватывающих приключений, и когда температура немного отступала, Стив, лежа в кровати, зарисовывал придуманное. Дешевыми карандашами на кусках оберточной бумаги он рисовал несущихся вдаль коней, кактусы с торчащими во все стороны шипами, мужчин в шляпах и черных масках и, разумеется, красоток в пышных юбках – по особому заказу Баки. Красотки, правда, получались хуже, чем все остальное. 

Эта игра занимала их несколько недель, пока не потеплело и Стив не пошел на поправку. Они еще немного поиграли в ковбоев на улице, скача на палках и стреляя из деревянных «кольтов» по соседским кошкам, а потом игра сама собой сошла на нет. Мама собрала рисунки и сложила их в нижний ящик комода, и Стив изредка, оставаясь один дома, вытаскивал их, чтобы посмотреть… Нет, не на красоток – на Непобедимого Баки, который мчался на своем верном Урагане, одной рукой крутя лассо, а другой метко паля из «винчестера» по врагам. 

Интересно, куда потом делись эти рисунки? Выбросили, наверное, куда же еще. Он и сам почти забыл про них, а вот теперь вдруг вспомнилось.

– Стив Два Ствола, хм… – Наташа почти улыбалась. – Так странно представлять тебя мелким и слабым, Кэп.

– Он всегда был еще той занозой в заднице, независимо от размеров, – удовлетворенно заметил Баки. – Можешь мне поверить.

Наташа замолчала, прислушиваясь, и Стив почти затаил дыхание: что, если она тоже услышит сейчас голос невидимого Баки, что, если тот станет… настоящим? Но Наташа тряхнула головой и пошла дальше вдоль стены, время от времени касаясь ее ладонью. 

– Белая Сфера, Стив, – сказала она, не оборачиваясь. – Я практически уверена, что она ждет нас за стеной. Но должна же здесь быть дверь? Или калитка. Или хотя бы щелка какая-то! Ведь тот, кто это все создал, должен дать шанс найти Сферу, иначе нечестно. Я думаю… Стив!

Одним прыжком Стив оказался рядом с ней. Это не было ни дверью, ни калиткой, щелью – пожалуй. Просто темная полоска посреди стены, как раз одному протиснуться, и то не застрять бы. Наташа смотрела на нее с непонятной задумчивостью.

– Знаешь, Кэп, в любой другой ситуации я бы сказала, что это ловушка…

– Наташа. Все это дерьмо – одна дерьмовая ловушка, чего уж там. 

Наташа невольно прыснула, Баки красноречиво вздохнул, и если бы Стив его видел, то не сомневался бы, что тот сейчас закатил глаза и неодобрительно покачал головой. 

– Давай ты первый, Стив. Если застрянешь, я тебя подтолкну. 

Щель оказалась уже, а стена толще, чем выглядела с той стороны, он и в самом деле чуть не застрял, пока боком протискивался вперед, втягивая живот и стараясь не особо дышать. Наташа выскользнула следом и остановилась рядом.

– И что дальше?

Перед ними – точнее, под ними, потому что они стояли на небольшом пологом холме – лежал город. По крайней мере, это очень походило на город, только он был каким-то безликим: улицы, пересекающиеся под прямым углом, квадратные площади, на которых не наблюдалось ни памятников, ни фонтанов, просто свободное пространство, и много почти одинаковых высотных домов грязновато-коричневого цвета. Тускло мерцали фонари, освещая пустые улицы и площади. 

В городе, на первый взгляд, не было никого – в окнах домов не горел свет, по улицам не ехали машины и автобусы, и людей тоже не было видно, ни одного человека. Город словно вымер, как будто в этом мире побывал не просто Танос, а Танос вместе с братом-близнецом. 

– Мне что-то не хочется туда спускаться, Стиви, – заметил Баки. Стив слегка кивнул: ему тоже не хотелось, но их, как обычно, никто не спрашивал. Наташа вдруг схватила его за рукав, показывая вниз, туда, где за домами разливался молочно-белый свет. 

– Эта она, как ты думаешь? Сфера?

– Не узнаем, пока не проверим. Пошли. 

Ведущая с холма вниз тропа оказалась неожиданно скользкой, приходилось концентрироваться на каждом шаге, чтобы не упасть. Город, у которого не могло быть имени, постепенно приближался, а потом окружил их. Одинаковые дома-коробки надвинулись со всех сторон, под ноги лег потрескавшийся асфальт, душный ветер принес отголоски запахов бензина и еще чего-то, очень городского. Под ботинком Стива оглушительно громко треснуло разбитое стекло. 

– Мне не нравится это место, Стив, – тихо сказал Баки. – Смотрите с Романофф в оба, понял? 

Стиву тоже не нравилось. В городах должны жить люди, города без людей похожи на… похожи на зомби. Но вдалеке, там, где должна была находиться центральная площадь, снова сверкнула серебристая вспышка, и он решительно двинулся вперед. Надо покончить со всем этим как можно быстрее и выбираться отсюда! 

Довольно долго ничего не происходило: они с Наташей шли по пустынным улицам, пересекая площадь за площадью и не особо смотря по сторонам. Коробочные дома с выбитыми стеклами сменяли друг друга, и они, наверное, заблудились бы, несмотря на все сыворотки и тренировки, если бы не белый свет вдали. Потом чуткий слух Стива уловил шорох и потрескивание справа и слева. А через несколько секунд из-за поворота показались медленно и неуклюже ковыляющие фигуры, странно похожие на людей. Их было много. Из-за второго поворота вывернула еще одна группа, чуть поменьше.

– Только этого не хватало! Это… Это что, зомби, Стив?

Несмотря на то, что фигуры шагали очень медленно, хромая, подволакивая ноги и едва не падая, необъяснимым образом расстояние между ними и Стивом с Наташей сокращалось быстро и неумолимо. Стив и Наташа переглянулись и, не обменявшись ни словом, встали спиной к спине, готовые к бою. С голыми руками против зомби – безумие, конечно, хотя и не большее, чем все остальное. Первый из ковыляющих к Стиву ходячих мертвецов упал и тут же рассыпался, не дойдя всего нескольких шагов. Стиву почудилось, что он слышит торжествующий вопль Баки, но задумываться над тем, как это вообще возможно, сразу стало некогда. Зомби дошли до них.

Справляться с этими уродливыми, злобно скалящимися существами оказалось легче, чем они ожидали: зомби рассыпались в прах от каждого удара, от каждого толчка. Главное – не дать этим серым ублюдкам с гнилыми зубами и пустотой в черных глазах добраться до твоей глотки. Стив равномерно работал руками и ногами, успевая краем глаза следить за тем, как легко и красиво двигается Черная вдова. Зомби было много, они все не кончались, и место одной упавшей фигуры сразу же занимала другая, точно такая же. Хук левой. Апперкот правой. Ногой в то, что когда-то было животом. Повторить еще сто миллионов раз. И запах… От рассыпавшихся зомби пахло, не очень сильно, но запах все нарастал, множился с каждым новым уродом: густая вонь могильной земли, залежавшейся пыли в склепе, увядших цветов на гробе. Запах смерти, не оставляющий места надежде. 

В какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что Наташа рядом с ним стала двигаться медленнее, да он и сам начал уставать от монотонности движений и забивающего ноздри запаха. Он упрямо стиснул зубы, заехал своему зомби кулаком в подбородок, резко развернулся и расправился с тем, который подбирался к Наташе. Та, поблагодарив его кивком, тут же взлетела в прыжке и уложила сразу двоих. 

– Они меня достали, Стив!

Стив усмехнулся, занес руку для очередного удара и остановился: зомби внезапно закончились. Вот только что толпились вокруг них с Наташей, а теперь раз, и ни одного, только кучи пыли на асфальте да застывший кладбищенский запах. 

– Нат, мы сде…

Он не успел договорить: раздался страшный грохот, от которого едва не лопнули барабанные перепонки, и дома-коробки, улицы, тротуары, площадь за их спиной, весь город с торжественной неторопливостью стал осыпаться вниз, ярд за ярдом, как в низкобюджетном фильме-катастрофе. Наташа закрыла уши руками и присела, съежившись, а грохот все длился, длился и длился, не стихая и не нарастая, на одной затянувшейся рокочущей ноте. Стив резко пригнулся, уворачиваясь от летящего прямо в голову обломка бетонной плиты, не удержался на ногах и почти упал, а когда выпрямился, оказалось, что города вокруг больше нет, и на него смотрит… Стив Роджерс. Нет – десятки, сотни Стивов Роджерсов. 

– Черт… Это что еще такое? Бак?

Он протянул руку, и все Стивы Роджерсы тоже протянули руку, глядя на него с явным недоумением. Сначала рука повисла в пустоте, но он сделал несколько осторожных шагов к одному из Стивов, и пальцы коснулись холодного гладкого стекла. 

– Зеркала?

– Похоже на зеркальный лабиринт. 

– Похоже. А где Нат? Нат! Наташа!

Ему показалось, что он слышит где-то рядом ее приглушенный голос, зовущий его по имени. Стив закричал еще громче, рванулся вперед, но ударился о зазвеневшее стекло и остановился, потирая локоть, а голос Наташи стал удаляться, делался все тише и невнятнее, пока совсем не растворился в глубине лабиринта. 

– Нат! Наташа! Черт, ну как же… Нат!

Крик эхом отскочил от зеркальных стен, заметался вокруг, распадаясь на отдельные звуки, и вскоре уже весь лабиринт как будто смеялся над затерявшимся в нем человеком. 

– Надо выбираться отсюда, Стив, – встревоженно сказал Баки. – Это очень хреновое место, поверь моей интуиции.

– А как же Нат?

– А чем ты ей сейчас поможешь? Она тоже будет искать выход, как и мы с тобой. Остается надеяться, что у кого-нибудь да получится. Здесь мы точно ничего не сделаем.

Разумеется, Баки был прав на все сто. Стив сделал несколько шагов вперед. Остановился. Повернулся направо, прошел чуть-чуть и уперся в стену. Вернулся, обошел сверкающую колонну, с каждой грани которой на него смотрел кусочек его самого, и осторожно двинулся дальше. Свернул за угол, потом еще за один и шагал по прямой, пока не уперся в тупик. Пришлось остановиться.

Он уже несколько минут ощущал в двигающихся рядом бесконечных отражениях что-то не то, и вот теперь пристально уставился в лицо Стива Роджерса перед собой.

– Ты ничего не замечаешь, Бак?

– Не смотрел бы ты на это, Стив. Не стоит…

Стив не сразу понял, что его смущает в собственном отражении, что именно кажется таким странным. Наконец его осенило: это был досывороточный вариант, тот самый, с впалой грудью, узкими плечами, лихорадочным румянцем на бледных щеках, горящими глазами и падающей на лоб растрепанной челкой. Под правым глазом красовался подзаживший синяк, костяшки сжатых в кулаки рук были сбиты. Стив машинально ощупал сам себя и невольно выдохнул: нет, с ним вроде как все в порядке, это только отражение. Ведь так? Отражения – во множественном числе, Стивы двоились, троились, десятирились вокруг, от них кружилась голова и рябило в глазах. В них казалось так легко потеряться, заблудиться и остаться навсегда в компании самого себя. Он всмотрелся внимательнее и почти разглядел в самой глубине зеркала, за плечом тощего парнишки, которым был когда-то он сам, размытую высокую фигуру с темными волосами. 

– Бак? Ты понимаешь, что происходит?

– Херня какая-то… Тебе надо как можно быстрее выбираться отсюда, дружище.

Зазеркальный Стив напрягся, словно в ожидании удара. Интересно, есть ли у него там Баки, готовый прийти на помощь и встать рядом? Стив протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к самому себе, но тут же, словно испугавшись чего-то, отдернул: было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы смотреть на себя такого. Он закрыл глаза, сделал два шага вперед и положил на стену ладонь.

– Помнишь, мы с тобой читали, Бак? Чтобы выбраться из лабиринта… 

– Думаешь, сработает? А глаза зачем закрыл?

– На всякий случай. Вот и проверим, работает или нет.

Он медленно пошел вперед, ведя правой ладонью по стене и почти ожидая, что вот-вот почувствует прикосновение с другой стороны. Идти с закрытыми глазами оказалось даже легче, не приходилось больше вздрагивать каждый раз при виде своего отражения. Интересно, зазеркальные Стивы следуют за ним или отправились по своим делам? 

Стив подумал о неясной фигуре, которую увидел – он был практически уверен, что увидел, – в зеркальной глубине, и чуть не споткнулся от внезапно ударившей в голову мысли. Что, если на самом деле Баки – не было? Что, если он все придумал? Нет, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, друг детства Стивена Роджерса, сержант сто седьмого полка, несомненно существовал, этому хватало доказательств. И Зимний Солдат тоже, в этом сомневаться не приходилось… Но вот Баки, его Баки – был или не был? На самом ли деле странная любовь пробралась в сердце, как сорняк на цветочную клумбу, и оплела корнями всю душу, все воспоминания? Украденные прикосновения и быстрые, неловкие поцелуи, мысли, от которых внутри все переворачивалось, сны, после которых приходилось застирывать пижамные штаны. Близость тел и душ, похожая одновременно на смерть и воскрешение. Стив подумал о Ваканде, о жарких душных ночах, о сбитых простынях под переплетенными телами, о каплях пота, которые он слизывал с шеи Баки. Было или не было? Сам придумал, сам поверил?

– Нашел время, слушай… – ворчливо сказали в левое ухо, а потом пальцы Баки невесомо легли в его свободную ладонь. – Ты помнишь, значит, было, а остальное неважно. И не спорь со старшими, сопляк.

Стив выдохнул и позволил вести себя дальше. Глаза он не открывал, боясь, что увидит только пустоту слева от себя и свои бесконечные отражения. Или просто пустоту. С закрытыми глазами легче верилось, что он здесь не один и что рука в его руке не плод сорвавшегося с цепи воображения. 

Он подумал о Наташе и сказал себе, что Романофф обязательно справится с проклятым лабиринтом, она и не из таких переделок выходила. Вот еще немного – он выберется наружу, а она будет ждать его там. Стив почти увидел эту картину: как Наташа сидит на плоском камне у самого выхода, накручивает на палец прядь волос, нетерпеливо постукивает ногой и смотрит в сторону лабиринта, а потом, заметив его, встает и торопливо идет навстречу, недовольно ворча, что ей все время приходится ждать. А рядом с камнем, где она сидела, – мечтать так мечтать! – стоит Баки и улыбается. Если это придуманное свихнувшимся богом место способно на всякие гадости, может, оно и на чудеса способно?

Лабиринт закончился внезапно. Стив сделал еще шаг, и сквозь опущенные веки прорвался яркий солнечный свет. Он открыл глаза, осмотрелся и увидел, что стоит на опушке леса, а перед ним начинается широкая светлая просека. Наташи… Наташи не было. Стив развернулся, готовый броситься обратно в лабиринт и искать ее там, пока не найдет, даже если придется голыми руками перебить все проклятые зеркала, но входа больше не было, только сплошная сверкающая на солнце стена. Он подскочил к ней, ударил с размаху кулаком, еще раз, и еще, и бил, бил, рыча сквозь зубы. На костяшках выступила кровь, но стеклянная стена даже не шелохнулась.

– Стив. Стив, черт побери! Хватит.

Стив отступил от лабиринта, тяжело дыша. Грудь сжимало, как когда-то очень давно, перед очередным приступом астмы. 

– Нет, – хрипло выговорил он. – Я не позволю тебе… У тебя не получится меня сломать, слышишь, ты, дрянь? Плевал я, бог ты или не бог. Я дойду до конца, доползу, если надо будет, зубами выгрызу дорогу. Но найду эту чертову Сферу, будь она неладна! Ты меня слышишь?

Эхо последнего выкрика отразилось от лабиринта, и словно в ответ, тот стал медленно таять, превращаясь в полупрозрачную туманную дымку, и вскоре растворился в воздухе. Теперь на его месте была только гладкая ровная поверхность, очень похожая на лед, в которой отражалась зеленая пелена леса за спиной Стива. 

– Надо идти, да, Бак? Идти вперед.

– Ты и сам знаешь ответ, Стив.

Стив кивнул, выдохнул, немного постоял с закрытыми глазами, как будто прощаясь с Наташей, потом развернулся и зашагал к лесу. 

Под ногами мягко шуршал ковер из опавших листьев, справа и слева плотной стеной стояли зеленые густые ели, сквозь которые пробивались золотистые солнечные лучи, в свежем чистом воздухе плыла нотка хвои, напоминая про Рождество, и все же что-то было не так. Не то чтобы Стив много в этом понимал – после вылазок «Командос» во время Второй мировой он не так уж часто бывал в лесах, особенно таких больших, как этот, но чувство неправильности не проходило.

– Птицы… – тихо сказал Баки. – Слышишь, как тихо? Тут совсем нет птиц, Стив.

Птиц действительно не было, ни птиц, ни насекомых. Никакого чириканья в еловых ветвях, никакого назойливого комариного звона, никакого жужжания над ухом. Тишина и шепоток листвы под ногами. Стив незаметно поежился, потом сказал себе, что это все глупости, подумаешь, тишина в лесу, и не пристало Капитану Америке обращать внимание на такую ерунду, но невольно ускорил шаг, стремясь миновать этот странный молчащий лес как можно быстрее. 

– Бак.

– Да?

– Ты ведь никуда не денешься, правда? Баки?

– Я никуда не денусь, Стив.

– Это радует.

Просека внезапно свернула вправо. Сразу за поворотом ее пересекала узенькая речушка, скорее большой ручей, который не звенел, а глухо шлепал по мокрым камням. Через ручей был перекинут скользкий мостик без перил, а на другом берегу Стив увидел дом: невысокий, сложенный из светлых толстых бревен, с красной крышей и трубой, над которой поднималась, исчезая в потемневшем небе, тонкая струйка дыма. Он никогда не видел этого дома, но столько слышал о нем, что сразу узнал.

Словно какая-то сила потянула его вперед, не давая обойти дом стороной. Рядом настороженно молчал Баки: тому, кажется, очень не хотелось идти внутрь. Под ботинками скрипнул снег – ну да, все правильно, этот дом и должен стоять где-то, где зима, на занесенной снегом поляне, и в нем должен жарко гореть камин, отгоняя застенную стужу. Стив поднялся на крыльцо, едва не поскользнулся на ступеньке, но удержался. Дверь оказалась не заперта, как он и думал, так что оставалось всего лишь повернуть ручку и войти.

Именно так Баки и описывал все тогда, в Ваканде, кидая камешки в озеро. И, наверное, именно здесь Стив побывал, пока они летели сюда в джете Тора, по крайней мере, деревянный пол скрипел очень похоже и пахло так же. Слева были широкие ступеньки, ведущие на второй этаж, в спальню, но Стиву туда было не надо. Он пошел прямо, неторопливо ступая по гладким доскам. 

В комнате было темно, поэтому особо ничего разглядеть не получилось. Некрашеные стены, на которых висели картины или фотографии, два кресла рядом, торшер на витой ножке – точно такой же стоял когда-то в гостиной у Барнсов. Огромный, на полстены, камин. Светлый пушистый ковер с плохо различимым узором. И Баки.

Баки поднял голову, заслышав его шаги.

– Ну наконец-то!

Желание подойти и сесть рядом причиняло почти физическую боль, но Стив остался стоять возле самого края ковра. Баки пожал плечами, заправил за ухо прядь волос и снова уставился в камин, обхватив колени руками. 

В комнате стало тихо. Не так, как в лесу или еще раньше, в пустом городе – это была нормальная, домашняя тишина, уютная, как старый лохматый плед, в который можно завернуться вдвоем с кем-нибудь и промолчать весь вечер в обнимку. Потрескивал камин, едва слышно вздыхали о чем-то своем бревенчатые стены, в окно негромко стукнуло снегом, но все эти звуки тоже были нормальными, они не разрушали тишину, а оттеняли ее, как темное пятно на рисунке оттеняет солнечный блик. Стив подумал еще немного, а потом все-таки осторожно, как на тонкий лед, ступил на ковер и пошклк сидящему перед камином Баки. 

– Я уж боялся, ты так и не появишься, – не поворачивая головы, сказал Баки, когда Стив опустился с ним рядом. – Тебя долго не было, Стив.

Дрова в камине треснули, языки пламени жарко взметнулись вверх, осветили комнату короткой яркой вспышкой и снова смирно опустились, принялись облизывать горящие поленья. Баки искоса разглядывал Стива, закусив губу и явно о чем-то размышляя. 

– Это тот дом, о котором ты говорил, да? В Ваканде, помнишь?

– Он самый. Я покажу потом все, тебе, думаю, понравится. Тут… спокойно. 

Стив знал, что это правда. Покоем дышали сами стены дома – покоем, и тишиной, и разделенным на двоих кусочком счастья, и плевать, что творится снаружи. Здесь был Баки. 

– Разве это настоящее, Бак?

– А разве нет? Ты же чувствуешь жар от камина. Хочешь, меня потрогай, я не растворюсь в воздухе под твоими пальцами. Я могу встать и сварить кофе, и он будет горячим и сладким, как ты любишь. Так какая разница, настоящее это или нет? Ты можешь остаться, Стив.

Стив знал, что это правда: он может остаться, и ему будет здесь хорошо. Он закрыл глаза и увидел, как Баки встает и протягивает ему руку, как поднимается он сам, как они, не размыкая рук, идут к лестнице и медленно двигаются наверх, целуясь на каждой ступеньке. Он увидел спальню с огромной кроватью – Баки всегда говорил, что однажды у него будет кровать, на которой можно спать хоть вдоль, хоть поперек. Увидел, как послушно поднимает руки, чтобы Баки удобнее было стаскивать с него свитер и футболку, как вышагивает из свалившихся на щиколотки джинс, увидел голого Баки рядом. Почувствовал мягкий упругий матрас под спиной и теплые губы Баки на шее, на груди, на животе. Услышал собственный стон, когда губы сомкнулись вокруг головки члена… 

Они бы занимались любовью долго-долго, раскачиваясь на волнах и держась друг за друга, чтобы не утонуть, а потом уснули бы, так и не разомкнув объятий, и лохматая голова Баки всю ночь лежала бы на его плече, и Стиву снились бы хорошие, теплые и светлые сны. А утром тот, кто проснется первым, разбудит второго поцелуем, и они повторят… или сначала позавтракают и выпьют кофе, а повторят потом, потому что им теперь совершенно некуда больше торопиться, у них есть целая огромная вечность – только для двоих. И пошли они нахрен, все эти свихнувшиеся боги со своими Сферами и извращенным чувством юмора!

– Стив?

Он знал, что ему – им с Баки – будет здесь хорошо. Что на кухне никогда не закончится кофе, а в маленьком сарайчике рядом с домом всегда найдется запас дров. Что на полке стоят те самые книги, которые Стив все собирался прочитать, да времени не хватало. Что если понадобится, он отыщет краски, бумагу и деревянный мольберт, и тогда можно будет рисовать зиму за окном, камин и Баки столько, сколько захочется. И им совсем не будет скучно вдвоем, наоборот. 

– Разве ты не заслужил покой? Мы с тобой. Ведь заслужили, правда?

Ему очень хотелось сейчас кивнуть и позволить увиденному осуществиться. Но он вспомнил удаляющийся голос Наташи в зеркальном лабиринте. Тусклые глаза Тора, совсем похожего в тот момент на бога. Опустевшие улицы Нью-Йорка. Девчонку в парке, с ужасом на лице отползающую от него под свет фонаря. 

И серый пепел, в который на его глазах превратился Баки. Настоящий Баки. Его Баки. 

– Я… не могу, Бак. Это неправильно. 

Ему послышался облегченный вздох за спиной. Камин снова вспыхнул, а потом пламя как будто стало меньше, отступило, и в углах зазмеились серые ползучие тени, и как-то сразу похолодало, и послышался ветер, гуляющий за стеной.

– Еще не поздно передумать, – Баки смотрел на него с такой болью и ожиданием, что пришлось отвести взгляд, иначе «да» сказалось бы само собой.

– Мне нужно отыскать эту чертову Сферу.

– Тебе всегда было… нужно.

Стив не стал возражать, потому что спорить не имело смысла: да, ему всегда было нужно больше других, так уж получалось, и Баки – настоящий Баки, его Баки – это понимал и вставал рядом, даже если не во всем с ним соглашался. Он легко, едва касаясь, погладил сидящего у камина человека по плечу, потом стиснул зубы и поднялся.

– Прости.

Стив вышел из комнаты, не оборачиваясь, потому что боялся увидеть у камина две фигуры вместо одной. С другой стороны… если часть его души сейчас действительно осталась в этом доме, пусть хотя бы у этого кусочка Стива Роджерса все будет хорошо. Пусть он целуется со своим Баки у камина, спит с ним в широкой мягкой постели под общим одеялом, просыпается рядом. Он ведь и правда заслужил.

Холод ударил в лицо, едва Стив открыл дверь. Ветер швырнул в него горстью колючего снега, щеки мгновенно вспыхнули от мороза, промерзший воздух не помещался в легких. Пальцы на руках моментально застыли. Стив засунул кулаки в карманы куртки и шагнул с заднего крыльца, сразу по щиколотку провалившись в снег.

– Как в крио, – тихо проговорил Баки.

– Как в «Валькирии», – одновременно выдохнул Стив. – Интересно, почему нам не пришло в голову взять теплые вещи? О чем мы вообще думали, Бак?

– Ты можешь вернуться.

Стив оглянулся – дом, в отличие от остальных шуток этого психованного бога без имени, исчезать явно не собирался, все так же стоял посреди заснеженной поляны, все так же мерцал в окнах неяркий уютный свет, все так же из трубы поднимался дым, обещая тепло. Дом звал, нет, уговаривал – иди, иди ко мне, тут нет холода и снега, тут тебе будет хорошо, тут тебе рады. Переступи порог, закрой за собой дверь, и тебе больше никогда не придется никуда идти и ни за что отвечать. Да, он мог вернуться, и кто посмел бы его осудить? Кто вообще узнал бы, что Стив Роджерс выбрал… покой? 

Он посмотрел вперед – там маячил жемчужно-белый полукруг, почти неразличимый на фоне снежной равнины.

– Пошли, Бак. 

– Вперед?

– А куда же еще. Надерем этому ненормальному задницу.

– Надрать задницу – это всегда пожалуйста. 

Снег под ногами становился глубже, жесткая корка наста царапала кожу сквозь джинсы, воздух, который Стив пытался вдохнуть, сдавливал легкие острым холодом Небо сияло морозным голубым светом, и Стив различал в высоте прозрачные серебряные звезды, тоже излучающие стужу. Все вокруг было холодом, и холод был везде: сверху, снизу, с боков, оседал инеем на ресницах, забивался под куртку, сжимал ледяными пальцами торопливое сердце, которое стучало все быстрее, чтобы разогнать кровь по остывающему телу. Даже мысли в голове застывали колючими льдинками, и думать их было больно. Небесная синева отражалась от раскинутого перед Стивом снежного покрывала мириадами бликов, приходилось щуриться и смотреть на все сквозь узенькие щелочки век. 

Очень похоже на то, как он замерзал тогда на «Валькирии», да. Только в тот раз ему повезло: он треснулся-таки башкой при падении обо что-то твердое, и оттого воспринимал все происходящее не слишком отчетливо, как сквозь густую дымку тумана, а сейчас нужно было идти вперед. Идти… вперед… еще шаг… и еще… и опять вытащить ногу из глубокого снежного провала, переставить ее на несколько дюймов, опереться, подтянуть вторую. 

Вот только тогда он был один, а сейчас – нет. Сейчас рядом с ним шел… ну, пусть будет шел, за неимением лучшего слова, так проще думать, а думается от холода паршиво… шел Баки. И разговаривал с ним.

Голос его звучал буднично и просто, как будто они не брели сейчас по заснеженной пустыне не пойми где не пойми куда, а сидели рядом на жесткой кровати в забитой всяким барахлом комнатушке Баки, или у костра в осеннем лесу, слыша доносящееся из палаток негромкое похрапывание остальных командос, или в Ваканде на берегу озера. Черт, им ведь так редко, на самом деле, доводилось побыть вдвоем, вечно приходилось куда-то бежать, с кем-то драться, кого-то спасать. Спасаться и спасать. 

Баки говорил, не ожидая ответа. Вспоминал смешные случаи из их детства, о половине которых Стив почти забыл и не мог бы поручиться, что Баки не выдумал их на ходу. Рассказывал всякие забавные истории про ребят из сто седьмого или о своей жизни в Бухаресте, периодически переходя на непонятный язык – румынский, наверное. Если этот Баки не настоящий… если! если не настоящий!... то как Стив может знать, что язык именно румынский? Значит, Баки настоящий.

Стив уцепился за эту идею остатками замерзающего сознания. За идею и за голос Баки. Слов он теперь почти не различал, потому что они уже не имели никакого значения: неважно, о чем именно говорит Баки, главное, что он говорит, что он рядом, и значит, можно сделать еще шаг. В голове поселился туман, мысли путались все сильнее, и только голос Баки тонкой, прочной нитью держал его, не давая свалиться в снег и сдохнуть. 

Сколько он так прошагал? Время, кажется, тоже заледенело и совсем не двигалось, поэтому Стив так и не понял, в какой именно момент обнаружил, что уже не идет, а ползет вперед, подтягиваясь на локтях. 

– Ты только не останавливайся, слышишь? – отдавался в ушах встревоженный голос Баки. – Давай, Стив. Эта хрень уже близко, немного осталось. А я рассказывал тебе, как Дум Дум однажды… 

Сначала ползти показалось проще, чем идти – не надо было тратить силы на то, чтобы удерживать себя в вертикальном положении. Но жемчужную сферу он теперь почти не видел, а снег резал руки, слепил глаза и забивался в рукава, и дышать было нечем, и все равно Стив снова и снова бросал измученное тело вперед. 

Пока не уткнулся носом во что-то твердое. 

Вот уж что Стив никак не ожидал увидеть в ледяной пустыне, так это обыкновенную обшарпанную дверь с облезлым молоточком и покосившимся порожком перед ней. Дверь как дверь. Он услышал, как рядом присвистнул Баки, но сам не почувствовал удивления: видимо, все чувства тоже вымерзли, пока он полз. 

– Стив… А тут табличка. 

– И что?

Собственный голос прозвучал жутко, Стив содрогнулся и, опираясь на дверь, медленно поднялся на ноги.

– «Вход строго по одному». Вот что.

Нет, все-таки замерзли не все чувства… Злость осталась. Она полыхнула таким ярким пламенем, что Стив даже согрелся. Он выругался и пнул дверь ногой – сил, правда, совершенно не было, поэтому пинок получился не особо убедительный. 

– Да что вы говорите. По одному… Засунь свои таблички себе в задницу, понял?

– Вот спасибо.

– Это я не тебе, Бак.

– Ты уверен, что с богами разговаривают в таком тоне, Стив?

Стив не ответил. Негнущимися пальцами он подергал ручку, но дверь, естественно, и не подумала открываться, никак не отреагировав на его усилия. Он подергал снова, еще раз стукнул ногой и зашипел от боли.

– Но, Бак… Эту херню можно же обойти, да? Она же посередине ничего стоит, как дура!

– Вряд ли.

Стив все же решил попробовать, шагнул в сторону и тут же по пояс провалился в сугроб. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы выбраться обратно на относительно твердую поверхность перед дверью, и к этому времени у него зуб на зуб не попадал, а ноги отказывались держать.

– Вот черт…

– Стив.

– Нет, Бак!

– Да. Ты зашел так далеко…

– Мы зашли, Бак! Я бы не смог без тебя.

– Хорошо. Мы зашли так далеко, Стив, что уже не имеем права не довести дело до конца. За этой чертовой дверью, может быть, как раз и находится эта чертова Сфера! Та самая, за которой вы прилетели, которую искали здесь с Романофф. Неужели ты отступишь сейчас?

– Я не хочу снова оставлять тебя. Понимаешь?

Он почти почувствовал легкое, едва-едва ощутимое прикосновение к щеке, как будто перышком погладили.

– Все в порядке, сопляк. Я подожду тебя здесь, я никуда не денусь.

Стив знал, что это неправда. Что бы ни ждало его за дверью, за проклятой чертовой дверью, будь она неладна – даже если у него получится вернуться, Баки здесь уже не будет, он растает в снежном тумане, и может статься, что на этот раз исчезнет навсегда. Не вернется, даже в виде голоса за плечом, который не слышит никто, кроме Стива Роджерса. 

– У тебя нет выбора, Стив.

– Есть. Я могу не открывать дверь.

Но еще он знал, что Баки прав, и ему придется пойти до конца. В конце концов, если он все-таки сумеет найти Белую Сферу, то можно будет все исправить, загадав желание – одно-единственное, самое заветное, из глубины сердца. Стив сглотнул, обернулся через левое плечо, и ему на краткое мгновение показалось, что он видит размытую фигуру, стоящую рядом. Потом он кивнул, повернул дверную ручку, и обшарпанная дверь с табличкой «Вход строго по одному» медленно, с душераздирающим скрипом поползла в сторону. 

Едва Стив перевалился через порог и дверь за спиной снова заскрипела, закрываясь, как силы тут же оставили его, как будто из футбольного мяча выпустили весь воздух и он обвис грязной тряпкой. Он прислонился спиной к двери, но ноги подкосились, и он пополз вниз, вниз, пока не оказался на полу. По крайней мере, снега больше не было – был пол. И стены. И – Стив перевернулся на спину – потолок, потрескавшийся и неровный, как в больничной палате. И чувствовал он себя примерно так же, как и в детстве, отлеживаясь в очередной больнице: очень паршиво. Таких вот одинаковых потолков он тогда навидался до тошноты. Лежать было больно и странно некомфортно, Стив повел плечами, пытаясь понять, что не так с его телом: оно ощущалось по-другому, чего-то явно не хватало. Подняв руки к лицу, он несколько минут рассматривал собственные ободранные ладони, прежде чем понял. Руки стали… меньше. Тонкие запястья, худые пальцы, едва уловимый намек на мускулы. Только сейчас он заметил, что умудрился поранить где-то плечо, и теперь по рукаву текла тонкая струйка крови.

– Это – настоящее. 

Голос словно зарождался прямо в голове – не мужской и не женский, не громкий и не тихий, не добрый и не злой, просто слова, появляющиеся на корке мозга. 

– Давно, очень давно, никто не приходил ко мне. Не знаю – может быть, жители множества миров разучились желать без оглядки?

Стив с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы:

– Ты вообще кто?

– Я? – ему почудился смех. Это должно было быть смехом, вот только почему-то очень захотелось скорчиться и заткнуть уши руками, чтобы ничего не слышать. – Я хозяин Сферы.

– Бог, про которого Тору рассказала умирающая жрица?

– Что есть бог? Хотя если тебе так легче, можешь называть и богом.

– Мне все равно.

Соскребя остатки сил, Стив перевернулся на живот, приподнялся на локтях, осмотрелся – голые сероватые стены, которые когда-то вроде как были белыми, что-то типа узкого окошка под потолком, дощатый неровный пол. Он подтянулся и протащил себя вперед, хотя и не очень понимал, куда именно ползет. 

– А ты упрям, смертный. Откуда ты?

– С Земли. 

– Не слышал о таком мире.

– Из Мидгарда.

– А.

Как можно вложить в один звук столько пренебрежения? Стив едва не зарычал, но ярость накатила и тут же схлынула, оставив его валяться на грязном полу. Он прополз еще немного.

– Мне всегда нравились упрямцы, за ними интереснее наблюдать. У меня, знаешь ли, скучная жизнь. 

– Прими… мои искренние соболезнования.

Еще один негромкий смешок в мозгу. Стив потряс головой, закрыл глаза и опустил голову на сложенные ладони – он совсем немножко полежит, вот буквально чуть-чуть, а потом двинется дальше. Сфера должна быть здесь, рядом, потому что иначе он попросту сдохнет на этом самом месте, и тогда окажется, что все было напрасно. Кожу слегка покалывало, Стив чувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит с легким любопытством, как на затейливую букашку под увеличительным стеклом. Внутри снова заворочалась злость.

– Я пришел за Сферой.

– Приполз, я бы сказал, – голос усмехнулся. – Значит, у тебя есть желание, обитатель Мидгарда? У вас, смертных, всегда есть чего желать… – вздох, полный печали. – А что может пожелать тот, у кого есть все? 

– Как, оказывается, тяжело быть богом.

Стив был одновременно здесь и не здесь – то ли от усталости, то ли от недавнего холода, то ли от смутной нереальности и невозможности всего происходящего он словно витал над собственным телом, глядя на себя со стороны. Зрелище было то еще, откровенно говоря. Злость придала измочаленному телу сил, которых как раз хватило на то, чтобы отодрать себя от пола, доползти до ближайшей стены, хрипло выругаться от боли и все-таки сесть, опираясь о стену спиной. 

– Я бы охотно поболтал с тобой, – сказал он, обводя взглядом пустую комнату с грязноватыми стенами. – Но меня ждут.

Он был практически уверен, что этот сволочной бог или кто он там сейчас снова усмехнется в его голове и спросит что-то типа: И кто же может тебя ждать, смертный? Но голос долго молчал, и только внимательный взгляд невидимого существа все пристальнее вглядывался в букашку, прикидывая, на что она может быть способна. Ощущать себя насекомым под стеклом было не особо приятно, но Стив приказал себе успокоиться, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на стенку, закрыв глаза.

– Уже давно никто не забирался так далеко… Не шевелись, обитатель Мидгарда, и не мешай мне. Я хочу посмотреть, что ты есть.

Стив напрягся, когда в сознание словно полезли тонкие невидимые щупальца, которые тут же принялись копаться в его мыслях и его памяти, но усилием воли заставил себя оставаться спокойным и не шевелиться. Пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки так, что ногти впились в кожу, но эта боль была реальной, она удерживала на месте, не давая сорваться в крик. Щупальца двигались быстро и небрежно, перетряхивая воспоминания, ощущения, мысли, картинки из прошлого, мечты о будущем, страхи настоящего. На многих из них был Баки – очень разный. Мальчишка с расцарапанными коленками, молодой красавчик, держащий под руку очередную подружку, солдат в форме и лихо заломленной набок фуражке, сосредоточенный снайпер, прильнувший к винтовке. Зимний Солдат, опасный и безжалостный. Тот, которого Стив нашел в Будапеште и который держал под полом собранный заранее рюкзак, чтобы в любую минуту сорваться с места и снова бежать. Однорукий и одинокий Белый Волк в Ваканде, сидящий на берегу озера и глядящий вдаль. Рассыпающийся пеплом силуэт. Это все был Баки. Баки. Баки. Иногда в голове хмыкали, наткнувшись на одну из сцен, где они с Баки были… вместе. Вот Баки стоит на коленях, держась обеими руками за бедра Стива, и темноволосая голова размеренно двигается взад и вперед. Вот Стив прижимает Баки к стене, целует и запускает ладонь в расстегнутые штаны. Вот Баки, распростертый под ним, горячий и мокрый от пота, и влажные волосы липнут к щекам, и внутри так тесно, так жарко, что спятить можно… Стив не мог бы поклясться, какие из картинок реальны, какие ему приснились, а какие он просто навоображал себе, дроча в душе, но на щеки тут же плеснуло румянцем, а в груди потеплело от воспоминаний. Интересно, невидимые боги краснеют? 

– Ну что же… – задумчиво протянул голос в сознании, когда щупальца наконец закончили перебирать жизнь Стива и ушли, оставив его полностью выжатым и обессиленным. – У тебя была непростая жизнь, мидгардец.

– Землянин. Мы называем себя землянами – или людьми. Я человек.

– Забавное название. Но ты повеселил меня, признаюсь, и твое упрямство достойно награды. Я уже говорил тебе, что люблю упрямцев? 

– Сфера, – прошептал Стив. – Белая Сфера, выполняющая желания, про нее рассказывал Тор. Так это правда? Она существует? Ты ее создал?

– Что есть правда, человек? 

Если бы Стив мог видеть собеседника, тот сейчас, наверное, расхаживал бы туда-сюда, заложив руки за спину и тихонько насвистывал бы, размышляя. Он опять закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. Секунды тягуче текли мимо, складываясь в маленькие вечности и исчезая в небытии. Когда ты бог, время не имеет значения, а когда ты человек, измученный до последнего предела, и твоя жизнь вытекает из тебя с каждым ударом сердца? 

– Я не знаю, кто ты и что ты такое, но ты переворошил мое сознание и знаешь меня, – сказал он, не открывая глаз. – Ты видел, что случилось с моей планетой, с моей жизнью, со мной. Что мне еще сделать, чтобы получить твою проклятую Сферу? Тебе нравится играть со мной, да? Тебе скучно, бог, потому что ты вечен и твоя жизнь пуста? 

Бог промолчал, и Стив почти увидел его иронически приподнятую бровь. 

– Мы играли по правилам. 

– Желания не исполняются просто так, за них приходится платить, мидгардец… прости, человек. Землянин. 

– Я уже заплатил! – крик Стива, хотя и негромкий, эхом прокатился по комнате. – Ты же копался в моей голове, ты же видел… 

– Плата бывает разная. 

Что-то мягко ткнулось ему в руку. Открыв глаза, Стив разглядел в темноте маленький, размером примерно с мячик для тенниса, тускло светящийся шар. На ощупь тот был твердым, прохладным, шершавым и на удивление реальным. Стив обхватил его пальцами – тяжело! – и поднес к лицу. Если это и есть та самая Белая Сфера, почему она такая… невнушительная? Он-то думал, это будет что-то огромное, яркое, сверкающее и величественное, а тут всего лишь шарик в руке.

– Форма не всегда соответствует содержанию, уж тебе ли не знать? Ты нашел мою Белую Сферу, Стив Роджерс, теперь можешь загадывать свое желание. Помни только две вещи: желание нельзя произносить вслух. 

– Но…

– Высказанное не имеет силы, только то, что спрятано глубоко внутри, в самом сердце, может сбыться. И второе.

Бог опять замолчал. Стив рассматривал шар, в глубине которого медленно перетекали друг в друга расплывчатые тени. Шар оставался все таким же прохладным, ничуть не нагреваясь от соприкосновения с плотью. Рука уже начинала легонько подрагивать от напряжения, раненое плечо ныло все сильнее, рукав намок от крови. 

– В твоей душе много желаний, насколько я смог рассмотреть, – теперь голос бога звучал почти интимно, даже по-дружески. – Тебе придется выбрать из них одно – самое главное, самое заветное. То, за которое можешь отдать все и никогда не пожалеть об этом. Только одно желание. Только одно. Не ошибись…

Последний смешок, от которого по телу пробежала дрожь, – и чужое присутствие исчезло без следа, Стив остался один в пустой комнате, и Белая Сфера мерцала у него в ладони. Она притягивала взгляд и мысли, никак не получалось отвернуться, закрыть глаза. Ему казалось, он видит где-то в самой глубине свое собственное отражение, тот Стив улыбался ему, словно говоря: не переживай, прорвемся!

Только одно желание, говорите? Только одно, то самое, заветное, из глубины души, за которое и умереть не жалко? Есть у тебя такое желание, Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка?

Стив с усилием опустил веки, почувствовал, что кренится набок, и заставил себя выпрямиться. Сил уже почти не оставалось. Он втянул в легкие затхлый воздух, медленно выпустил его сквозь сжатые зубы, взял Сферу обеими ладонями и прижал к груди. Прямо к сердцу. Если желание нельзя произносить вслух, значит, Сфера сумеет прочитать его сама, вычленить из слабеющих мыслей. Стив изо всех сил подумал о том, чего хочет больше всего на свете, и ему показалось, что шар в ладонях слегка нагревается, как будто отвечая ему. Потом он поднес Сферу к губам и выдохнул, на всякий случай:

– Пожалуйста… 

Потом была яркая белая вспышка. Жар, обжигающий ладони. Звон упавшего шара – только бы не разбился, а то ничего не выйдет... 

И темнота.

* * *

_Где-то, наверное, на Земле_

Когда Стив открыл глаза, было еще темно. Он потянулся, ощущая во всем теле приятную, теплую усталость: что может быть лучше, чем несколько часов пробежки по лесу в приятной компании, купание в холодном озере и долгий, о-очень долгий секс на закуску? Пожалуй, последний пункт можно бы и повторить… Не открывая глаз, он пошарил рукой рядом, но никого не обнаружил. Тогда Стив откинул одеяло, сел на кровати, спустил ноги на пол и принюхался: ну разумеется. Ранняя пташка червячка клюет, кто рано встает, тому… ну и так далее. Хотя кофе тоже хорошо, для начала.

Торопливо умывшись, он отправился на кухню. Широкие ступени лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж, приятно холодили босые ступни, в окна нагло лезли солнечные лучи, от которых приходилось жмуриться, а запах кофе забирался в нос и настойчиво рекомендовал двигаться побыстрее, пока все не выпили. День обещал быть великолепным, не хуже вчерашнего, но вряд ли лучше завтрашнего. Да, еще же Наташа собиралась заглянуть, и Тони со всем семейством! Интересно, как там поживает Тор? Давно не появлялся, занятый своими асгардскими делами… 

– Доброе утро, соня!

Баки повернулся к нему с дымящейся красной кружкой в руках и расплылся в широкой белозубой улыбке. На нем не было ничего, кроме тонких пижамных штанов в клеточку – не то чтобы Стив имел что-то против пижамных штанов в клеточку. Не говоря уже о небрежно собранных в пучок волосах. И молочной пенке над верхней губой. 

– Доброе утро, Бак.

Он быстро потерся носом о нос Баки, скользнул губами по губам, вбирая запахи утра, Баки и кофе. 

– Кофе готов. Яичница или тосты?

– И то, и другое?

– Я так и думал. Сам накладывай! Кстати, только что пришло сообщение от Романофф, спрашивала, что с собой принести. Я заказал коробку шоколада побольше. 

\- Сластена.

Стив легко поймал брошенную ему тарелку, подумал немного и опустил ее на стол. Сначала – самое главное.

– Кофе остынет… Ну Стив! Будешь пить холодный. 

– Правда? Какая неприятность.

Он осторожно взял красную кружку из рук Баки, сделал большой глоток, поморщился – как можно пить кофе без сахара? – и поставил ее на мойку за своей спиной. 

– Видишь? Не остыл, все хорошо.

Баки рассмеялся, и, не давая тому опомниться, Стив тут же подсадил его на столешницу, встал между раздвинутыми коленями и обхватил за шею, чтобы притянуть к себе. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что может вот так вот запросто поцеловать Баки, прикусить его нижнюю губу, а потом опуститься чуть ниже и коснуться языком бьющейся на шее жилки. А Баки будет отвечать на поцелуи и жадно тискать его, трогать, больно впиваться пальцами в плечи, и это будет длиться и длиться, а когда закончится – они всегда смогут повторить, немного отдохнув.

И хрен с ним, с остывшим кофе.

* * *

_Где-то там, в космосе_

В космосе, как известно, нет ни времени, ни пространства, только бескрайняя черная пустота, в которой мерцают затерявшиеся звезды и все кружат да кружат по своим орбитам одинокие планеты. В этой пустоте медленно и неотвратимо плыл корабль, огромный кусок темного металла, похожий то ли на хищную птицу с двойными крыльями, то ли на вынырнувшего из океанских глубин ската. Корабль нес с собой угрозу – она читалась в каждой его линии, в неторопливости движения, в уверенности, с которой он летел вперед, рассекая космическую черноту и обгоняя звезды. В нем не было зла, скорее равнодушная неотвратимость, которой просто нечего противопоставить. Танос летел к маленькой голубой планете, кружащейся вокруг небольшой звезды на окраине галактики, чтобы забрать нужное и совершить неизбежное.

Слышен ли звук падающего дерева в лесу, если рядом никого нет? Никто не увидел, как корабль вдруг остановился на мгновение, словно споткнувшись обо что-то, и на его месте появилась ослепительная вспышка ярчайшего белого света, которая все росла и росла, пока не заполнила собой почти все пространство между звездами, а потом постепенно сжалась, превратилась в темно-красное бушующее пламя и, полыхнув в последний раз, исчезла. Там, где только что плыл вперед гордый корабль с гордым названием «Святилище», теперь медленно кружили искореженные бесформенные обломки, рассыпаясь серой пылью. 

Но если у этого события не было очевидцев – случилось ли оно на самом деле?

* * *

_Где-то._

Вселенная – бесконечна, с этим уже почти никто не спорит. А учитывая, что на самом деле она не одна… Впрочем, о этом лучше не думать ни людям, ни богам, от таких мыслей и спятить недолго. Достаточно просто принять: в бесконечном множестве переплетенных и перепутанных вселенных возможно, если хорошенько поразмыслить, все что угодно. 

Бог без имени, который так долго был невидим, что уже потерял потребность в физической форме, усмехнулся, и маленький серебряный шарик взлетел в воздух. Белая Сфера… Чего только не придумают! Шарик покрутился на месте и растаял без следа.


End file.
